My Star Wars Experience!
by Killed streaks
Summary: Huzzah! I have been wanting to post a Star Wars story. Yay! Description in the prologue. Inspired by Storylover213, and check him/her out. Please be warned. . . my humor is cutting loose in this story. Whoo! And may the Force be with you.
1. Prologue!

_**My Star Wars Experience!**_

* * *

 **Let it begin! Yay!**

* * *

 **Okay, so, do I have a story to tell you all! You won't believe this, none of you would! Wanna hear? Okay, here it goes, I was in the star wars universe!**

 **. . .**

 **No, wait! Come back! I'm sorry, I should have given more context. To be honest, it's like those self-insert story where someone from Earth comes into Star wars, become a Jedi, met some-**

 **No! Please, listen! I haven't told you my story! Honest, it's actually worth reading about, since it's all for good laughs, I swear! Sure, I might may have been. . . OP -**

 **Wait! Let me explain!**

 **Please? Please hear me out. It's actually worth a laugh or two. It's those kind of story where you look back and say, "What the fuck did I just smoke?" But then, you reminisce about it some more and chuckled, maybe even giggled on how you even managed to do such a thing in the face of all that is Star Wars!**

 **Oh, what fond memories! I remember screaming in the face of my hero, running up and down the halls of the Jedi temple, made Obi-Wan call me 'Sempai,' had a dance lesson with Yoda, and failed to become a proper padawan in the Jedi Acadamy. And so much more!**

 **. . .**

 **Oh, do I have your attention now? Good! By the way, some this event that I have just listed. . . they happened. And I can say this with a serious face. . . This, legitimately, happened! Oh, and I'll explain later why I was so OP back then.**

 **Already guessing how I became OP? Well, no, I didn't have some sort of ultra connection with the force! I didn't have some sort of ghost of Revan guiding me to and fro on proper techniques to become a mary sue. I wasn't some sort of nitwit with a midichlorian count of 50,000! I definitely did not use a blaster rifle when situation calls upon it. . . Okay, the last one was a lie, I did use guns. A lot of guns. Okay, I'll admit, I'm so. . . obsessed with laser guns in stars wars that the moment I had my hand on it, everything went to shit, more on that story later.**

 **As for how I ended up in Star Wars universe. . . I don't really know. I was just having a good day at some party, you know, dancing the Haka dance with friends at the beach. Seriously, we bust some local move, yeah? Even Hawaii would be jealous!**

 **The only reason we were at the party was to dance the Haka, the manliest of all dances, then move on after entertainment to go home and rest. Dance practice was murder on my knees. As we were driving home, a car came around, crashed into ours, poof! Here I am in Star Wars Universe.**

 **And this. . . is how my story begins.**

 **Well, not now, in the next chapter, duh!**


	2. I fan-screamed in the face of my hero!

_**Chapter 1: I fan screamed in the face of my hero.**_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep

Oh, no. My old foe has returned, I had thought to myself then. The annoying noise of an alarm clock was the dread everyone had fear to face back then. It is the annoying sound that ruined dream all over the world. Inspiration crusher, is it's name, destroying livelihood is its gain.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound continued its steady beat, its rhythm unstopping, it's merciless intention made clear with every beep. The question that was in my mind at the moment was, "Why did it sound like a heart monitor?"

That's because it was.

My eyes were heavy as lead, but with determination borne from the stubbornness from my family's past generations I managed to open one eye. Everything was blurry, and pain ached my entire body as if I was wrapped up in a cushion then rolled down the stairs which are forty stories worth of steps.

That was oddly too specific, I know, but let it be known I have a wild imagination.

I laid on a comfy medical bed in the gown that signify my stay here in land of wonder, the hospital, like a souvenir t-shirt. The blanket was so soft, the AC in here was cold enough to get me hibernating, but the bright neon lights were annoying as hell for the eye!

I mean, what's with the techno lighting? Is it that far into the future? Was I in a coma? Ya know what, to heck with it. Sleep, now.

My headache was too much of a pain to even bother with what the flipping dolphin just happened for me to end up in this place, so I just resorted closing my eyes in hopes to return to my dreams.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Of course, I had to first tune out that annoying noise. I'm a light sleeper, ya know? A curse passed down from my parents due to being raised in a none-loud environment. A simple tap or two can have me leaping out of bed in shock.

I even noticed the sound of hissing nearby, followed by an annoying clang of someone who was apparently wearing steel-tipped boots, it seem. What? Was a drill sergeant stomping around here to check up on my vitals? I could only groaned in response at the intruder's loud entry.

"Awake, I see. Patients vitals seems stable. . . The fever has been broken, good. " The doctor commented, muttering some more medical jargon off like a national anthem. But something was off about his voice. It was like his voice grated and put through meat-grinder, then reincarnated to become a walkie-talkie.

That had me furrowed my brow in interest, before putting all my effort into opening my eyes to see the good doctor.

What I saw before me shut down everything in my mind to a complete total blank to reboot: It was a robot. A literal, genuine, walking, talking robot.

"Hmm, open your eyes and look at the light please.," It instructed, luckily for him, I was too fried in the head to anything else but comply. When it finished its myriad of test, it at looked me with its neon glowing lens and asked, "Are you alright?"

My brain decided to have massive recall in my head, gathering all my wits in a moments noticed, I replied as gracefully as I can, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Yes, I know, not really dignified, but considering the situation, I thought I was abducted by aliens or some sort of Area 51 conspiracy thingy. I was in the rights to scream like a sissy.

"Oh, dear. Nurse! Nurse!" The robot called out. I was so in the freak-out zone as the robot tried to placate me with his metallic arm. Sure, he was being nice, wasn't doing any harm, but there was no other reaction I can think of at the moment that doesn't seemed to revolve around screaming.

"Aaaaaagh! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh gawds! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" At least I managed to say something else other than "Aaagh!"

"Nurse, please assist!" He called out once again.

Another hissing sound drew my attention, causing me to turn and gawk at the newcomer. Another brain melt-down. Luckily, it wasn't a robot. Worse, it was an alien. Not human. I was so. . . screwed in the head.

"Droid, what is it?" The nurse cried in worry, she - I assume it's a she judging by the voice - rushed over and placed her hands on my arm in what was supposed to be a reassuring pat on the arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Now, I know it was rude to be screaming at her face, but another thing I discovered that day as I saw the scaly face of the nurse, especially the clammy feeling of her touch on my arm, was that I was extremely xenophobic.

I couldn't explain it. The. . . inhuman look of her that up close and being so sudden, especially when I just woke up, was all I could take to handle. What didn't help though, was how they kept trying to hold me down and tried to reassure me - which was much appreciated in later time, but not today!

Another thing to say about the weird beings struggling to calm me was that they looked familiar. I didn't noticed in the moment due to my panic attack, but looking back on it I recognize the robot doctor looked like the medical droids in Star Wars. The nurse was a Rodian from Star Wars as well.

I didn't notice then, so I kept on screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Nurse, restrain the patient as I retrieve the sedative." The robot said, walking over to a tray and began loading up a medical gun. You know, those things in sci-fi were you loaded medical vial on the back then aim it anywhere on your body then shoot. Pew!

"Child, please, calm yourself." The nurse pleaded, pressing her hands down firmly on my wrists as I struggle all about like an A-hole. " We cannot help you in this state."

Wait. . . Child? I'd thought to myself. That's when I noticed how my feet hasn't reach the familiar edge of the bed I was on, and when compared myself to the beings before me they seemed colossal in comparison.

I looked at myself, and noticed how I am seemingly missing an excess amount of body hair, since I was a hairy fellow as usual. It would also explains the sound of an autistic child screaming along with me, which turned out to be me all along. Oops.

After gathering all these information, I began to process it within my head. A small moment of pause to digest the sudden turn of event. Meanwhile, the hospital staffs froze thinking that I have calm somewhat. The nurse release her hold on my wrists, and the robot doctor returned where he found the medical gun on the tray. Both were relief since I must have regained my senses.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" They were wrong. I was just waiting for a chance to regain my breath, then increase volume. Whatever dignity or sense I had previously was long dead, so, 'requiaste in pace,' as they'd always say.

And another weird thing happened: All at once, the entire medical things that weren't bolted down began to fly around. I mean, imagine seeing the blankets, pillows, a pan, some trays, and other assorted techno-thingies flew about like they were possessed by some poltergeist. Actually, I literally thought the bedroom had a poltergeist, so my voice went even higher than it should.

"Droid, quick! The sedative!" The nurse cried, holding me down in the same position as before. The medical robot picked up the gun from before and held it out for me to see in all it's glory.

As soon as the gun came into view, I had a brief moment to observe while I was crying like a sissy. Of course, what drew my attention the most was the long, sharp, pointy needle the other end of the gun.

I fainted, dead on the spot. Well, not really dead, just out cold very fast. All it took was for me to see the long, pointy, sharp, nightmare-looking needle to just fry my head.

An alien, a robot, and a room with some sort of ghost in it and a sharp gun. Yes, I believed I was justified in the freak-out that I did. Little did I know that I was the one who caused the assorted items to float about.

After a long, long while or so, I woke up again, thinking to myself, that was the weirdest nightmare I had in a long time. Actually, count that the second worst nightmare, I still have a weirder one when I was pubescent teenager.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Oh, no, I thought in fear to myself.

As soon as my eyes took focus, I remember the room I had dreamed about, or more like it wasn't a dream at all. Also, the needle-gun was still in the tray on the table across. The cursed thing was taunting with how shiny it looks, and we all know shiny things are quite inviting especially when ya look at them.

In that moment, I debated within my mind to continue where I left off and screamed an extra decibel or two. Nah, I decided, it wasn't worth the sore throat. It was also because now that there weren't any weird being in the room, I was given a moment to just. . . think on it.

The more I played it over in my mind, the more the headaches increased, but in the end I was ashamed over on how childish I acted. Which was ironic because I was a child at the moment.

I began processing every single info I can in span of time I was there. Every question came up with a blank, every mystery stayed the way they were. Why was there a Rodian there? Why was there a Medical Droid? And why was everything flying about? Am I in Star Wars universe?

When I answered the latter question, I came to the conclusion I didn't like but accepted: I was in Star Wars.

But how? That question I had no answer to until later on, but telling now would be spoilers.

As for being a child. All I can come up with for an answer is that I arrive here looking like this. . . or worse, I took over some kid's body while he was in the hospital. I felt a little sick then, hoping to all that heard my prayer that wasn't the case. I found out later on that it was.

A long time has passed, maybe 5 to 6 hours - tops! And after sorting myself like the adult I was supposed to be, but not anymore, I just decided to wait. I must have dozed off more than once, only to wake up because I heard the knock on the door. Someone was coming in.

The door hissed again. I prepared myself for the visitors, maybe it was the Rodian nurse from before, or the Medical Droid. It could be some other member of the hospital staff, maybe more aliens!

The first of those came true when the Rodian nurse peeked in with what was a worried and sympathetic look on her face. What I didn't expect to see on her expression was that of apprehensive look, like she was afraid to approach me. Well, my first impression on her was me screaming in her face.

Man, I felt so bad then and there. I wanted to apologize to her, but before I could say anything she beat me to it. "Are you well, little one?" She asked, approaching slowly not to startle me, like I was going to bolt at any moment.

I only nodded in reply. On the inside, I was getting miffed being addressed like a child, but it was the reality of the situation at the moment.

"Oh, good. Um, I brought some snack if you wish to have some," She said awkwardly, holding a box with what could pass as sweets. To be honest, they looked like ran-over dungs that someone scraped off the ground then decided it to be candy. But to make up for my rude behavior, I only nodded once again.

She dropped the candy on the bed, then backed away really slowly. I only furrowed my brow at her odd behavior, surely I wasn't that much of menace, but ignored her to eat some . . . "candy."

I picked up one then chewed off a piece. Okay, so, not only was the dung ran-over and scraped off the ground, it was also sun-dried to be able to be this hard to chew on. I think one of my teeth chipped or something. It taste so awful! Like a good cup of Joe, as they call it back at home.

I smiled at the nurse to convey how I enjoyed the piece of poop that could pass as a coffee candy, and she smiled back - or what was the form of a smile what with how their mouths were.

"Oh, you also have a visitor. Wait here," She said to me as she walked out to call in said visitors. I was curious on who could it be. I waited until she walked back in along with cloaked figure. What I meant by cloak, I meant that the person was wearing a brown cloak with a hood on. The person that walked carried a sense of aura, grace and confidence.

I immediately dropped my flattened poo-poo cookie, mouth agape in disbelieve at who the person was. Take a guess. Yep, it was a Jedi. Any Star Wars fan can pinpoint one of these guys at a distance with the way they dress. I still can't figure out how the droids or the imperial couldn't spot them a mile away.

The man dropped his hood, revealing a man in his mid-thirties, forties, top! His beard was still trimmed at a certain height, while his hair was braided long past his shoulders. His eyes held a sorrowful look behind it that was directed at me.

He looked really familiar too. 'But who was it?' I asked myself on that day.

"Hello, little one," The figure spoke in a deep voice. "How was your sleep?" His voice was deep, almost monotone with a hint of wisdom and experience behind it. And also very, very familiar. I couldn't put my finger on who it was, but it was at the tip of my tongue.

The voice was a hint due to it's effect. You know, the one were they say something and for some reason you popped a hard one despite being straight in your life. Although, any man can come to you and say they understand the reason if it was all because of that deep, monotone, sexy voice effect.

Hey, it happens! Ever heard of Master Chief from Halo? Same effect.

So I was just there looking at him since I couldn't comprehend the fact that a Jedi was sitting besides me at the bed. This sounded like a start of a new yaoi fanfic.

Anyway, he gave me a worried glance, leaning forward as he ask, "Are you okay?"

"U-uh, um," My friend, this is your brain speaking; Please, respond, you look a little goofy. We don't want to look goofy. "Y-yes. . . Um, am I in trouble?"

The man's eye widened, as he waved his hand in a placating gesture saying, "No, no. Everything is alright. It's just. . ." He paused, looking grief-stricken for a moment, before he looked at me with a solemn look. "Do you not remember of what happened before you were in the hospital?"

In all honesty, no.

"Um, sorry, what happened?" I asked with an almost child-like innocent, which, to be honest, I am one. I am still miffed of being a child in the world of Star Wars, but there was nothing I could do at the moment.

The man traded glances with the nurse, a look of deep sorrow was passed between the two. The nurse, brave one she was, took up a strain smile and said, "Nothing. Just. . . No need to think on it, little one."

Sounded ominous, I know, but whatever it was it has gained the attention of the Jedi to me. More questions for later, which will be found out later on. All their discretion and forced cheerful demeanor only piled on frustration after frustration on top of me.

"Excuse us for a moment," Said the Jedi, before he stood up and walked out with the nurse. It's one of those talk, you know, where adults couldn't say the harsh truth in front of the kid. Either that, or their having a good one out there. The latter seems unlikely, but it was good to keep my options open.

After two hours of me just eating more of the doo-doo cookies. What? They actually grow on ya after two bites. Whatever it was they were discussing outside it must be character building for me if I found out later on; boy, I had no idea how right I was.

Soon, the two adults from outside returned from their brief outings, and took up the same position as before. Round 2, I guess.

"Child," The man started off with a smile, behind him the nurse looked distraught. "Have you ever been to Coruscant?"

Oh. . . my. . . dingle-berries. I know, Coruscant, the hot-pot planet in all of Star Wars. I was so shocked, so surprised and excited all at once! "N-no, I have never been there." I replied, unable to keep out the excitement in my voice.

"How would you like to come with me there, hmm? And attend as a student in the ways of the force?"

I know, the F-bomb! The F-word! It took me while, but when the novelty of seeing the Jedi temple passed, I noticed that I was attending it for some reason. How? Why? I don't have the force? Do I? So I ask him these questions, his reply was not something I could wrap my head around at the time.

"Yes, you do have the gift of the force. I have tested your blood for midichlorians and shows you have the quality, the potential to become a Jedi." He said with a smile. Meanwhile, the nurse looked even sadder, and sadder.

"So. . . that was what caused the flying things in the room before?" I asked. "I am so. . . sorry. I thought it was a ghost."

This garnered a laughed from the two, and the nurse assured it wasn't my fault. In any case, I finally knew why she was apprehensive around me.

"So, what about my parents?" That was good question, where are they? It's been so long since I was out and haven't seen hair nor hide of them, not that I would know what they would look like. But the sadness in the Jedi's eye, and the choked sobs I heard coming from the nurse gave it all away.

"Your parents would have been honored that their son has joined the ranks of Jedi Academy." Noticed the wording there? I did, too, and couldn't keep it out of my head. It saddens me that I had a parent, or the kid that I am occupying had a parent, but I couldn't react properly to the situation due the fact that I didn't know them. At all. No memories of them, nothing to go off of.

"Oh," Was all I could say, falling into a state of guilt and depression. It couldn't be helped, and it couldn't be explained why am I here? What have I done? How did it happen? It just pissed me off even more.

"Well?" The Jedi asked again.

If I remembered correctly, I didn't have much of a choice due to how the Jedi's conscript anyone that has the gift of the force. The Jedi here was just sugar-coating it to make it seem like I have choice. So all I could say was, "Yes. Yes I would like to go."

Did ya think I was missing out on this chance?

"Good. We shall leave when you've recovered properly." He said with a disarming smile. I smiled back before I noticed, I haven't gotten his name. How rude of me.

"Excuse me, mister Jedi, sir?" He looked at me with piqued attention. "Um, what's your name? And um, what's mine?"

He laughed, as he too noticed that we haven't introduced ourselves properly. "Well, young one, from what I could gather at your records, your name is Bacchus."

Huh, Bacchus? What a nice name. Sorry, Bacchus.

"As for me, you can call me. . . Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Qui-Gon? . . . That's your name? For real?" I asked with a shocked face.

"Um, yes. Is there any other?" He joked, but looked a bit worried at my expression.

"Oh," Was all I said before I laid my face down on my bed.

A little heads-up, I'm a fan of my dear hero Qui-Gon. To see him before, me I couldn't take it anymore. I felt the urge to do this, so I did. Anyone would understand. I pressed my face down on my pillow, then did a muffled fan-girl-worthy scream. The two adults didn't know what was happening, and until this day, I didn't give either of them an explanation why I did what I did on that day.

They just didn't know that I was just fan-screaming at my dear hero!


	3. I ran up and down the Hall Whoo!

In my days staying in the Star Wars universe, the most memorable moments I had in it were travelling in the spaceships. The engines simple hums and whir, the vibration of the ship could be felt on the floor and on the bed, and the unmistakable feeling of weightlessness you get when riding on an elevator was constant the whole trip from where I was to Coruscant. Traversing the nearly endless void to seeing a new world, the thrill of it didn't wear off even as I grew up.

Of course, the story of me growing up takes place to where we - Qui-Gon and I - were heading to: The Jedi Academy! Yay!

I remember that as soon as we saw Coruscant on sight I did most childish thing ever - I don't know why I did, but at least I had a good excuse to do it - I jumped in circles going, "Coruscant! Coruscant! Coruscant!"

I know. How immature.

Before we arrive on Coruscant, Qui-gon decided to give me a crash course about the Academy and the Jedi Temple. Of course, I already knew so much about it, but it didn't hurt to listen. . . And his sexy voice acts as a bonus. Hey, I am straight. . . I think.

Did you know what happened as soon as I set foot on Coruscant? I blanked out in shock for a while. Qui-Gon was worried that I died of shock or something, but he was rest assured when he noticed I was still breathing.

He actually had a good laugh about my reaction. So do I sometimes when I reminisce about it.

. . . Ha ha.

As soon as I got my act together, we made our way through the city to get to the Jedi Temple. I was still buzzing in place, which was assumed it wasn't the hovercraft's engine. I don't know on how I did it, but I was vibrating in place.

The moment the temple was in sight, I had a big grin that couldn't be wiped of for a while. When we landed on the landing pads, I got off to bask in the glory of the Jedi Temple while Qui-Gon paid the cab driver.

I got so emotional I cried on my knees, praising the splendor that was before me. I remember the Jedi going in and out giving amused glances at the kid who was just crying while looking at the temple; apparently it was common for outsiders to give praise from a distance or sat at the bottom of the stairs to meditate.

Yeah, the Force was also a religion to some people. . . go figure.

So me being there wasn't weird enough to get others to investigate, but enough to earn a few stares. It didn't matter, what mattered was the temple.

One word: Beautiful!

Qui-Gon chuckled at my antics, before he tried to convince me to go up the stairs. I was hesitant because I literally thought it would be a complete heresy to do so. The fans back home would have lynched me for such an action!

So I piggy-back ride on Qui-Gon's back all the way up. This was a lesser crime to the star wars fan, but it was better than the stairs.

Yes, bask in jealousy as I tell you that I rode on the back of Liam Neelson himself. It was quite comfy, actually.

All I can say is that the travel along the way to the High Council room was me going "Wow. . . Wow." There was so much to see and so much to take in, like, did ya know that you can't see the ceiling of the hall entrance. Like, I really couldn't see them! Just black shadows that couldn't be discern from the distance.

This place is huge! Let me say it again: This place is huge. . . Think on that.

Anyway, we soon arrived at the council and, surprisingly, they were all expecting us. Qui-Gon must have given them the heads up before we arrived. Either that, or I didn't notice during my episodes.

Qui-Gon put me down and bowed before the council.

"Master Qui-Gon, late, you are, hmm?"

I know that voice. With a slow turn, I turned to the small, old, green of epicness that was sitting on one of the chair in the council. Master, the flipping imp, Yoda.

"Forgive us, master, councilors. The child was ecstatic coming here," Qui-Gon said with a laugh. "Honorary council member, I wish to present young Bacchus. And with your decision I hoped that you would come to accept him to be train here in the Academy."

All eyes of the Council were on me. I didn't know what to do at time, so I panicked like crazy! How could anyone respond to such a situation, hmm? And I bet some of you think that I embarrassed myself in front of them.

Hah! . . . I did.

I tried to speak as casually as I can, but all that came out was a girly, "Hi."

Seriously, it was so girly that one of the masters confessed that he thought I was girl when I arrived. I won't tell you who told me that, because that's another story for another time.

So, I followed the words with a bow, only ended up tripping over and fell on my face. I had wished then and there the floor would absorb me.

I know, it was so. . . ridiculous! But it happened.

I heard Yoda laughed at me, and that alone was enough for me to take some solace in my clumsiness.

"Graceful, you are not, hmm?" He asked with a chuckle, I could only chuckle back in response.

After I was picked up, many of the council began assessing me. At the time, I didn't remember but the Jedi's didn't allow anyone who are below age limit which was less than five or four. I was about twelve or thirteen, so you do the math.

"The boy cannot be allowed to train in the arts of the force, Qui-Gon." Mace Windu said with finality.

"Councilors, please, the boy has potential here." Qui-Gon defended.

"And what potential is that?" Kiadi Mundi asked. "The only potential you have to give us is the report you send."

I was confused on what the report was about, but it was related to how the boy I inhabited lost his parents. . . and his life. It doesn't explain how I have this. . . 'potential,' but Qui-Gon seemed to have been so invested in it.

"The boy is too old," One of the council whom I don't know said. "Surely, that reason alone cannot grant him entry as a padawan for Qui-Gon. It has never been heard for us to take in younglings above the age of thirteen years old to be accepted."

I noticed what he said, began to assume that if that was the case then Anakin would be the second. . . if I was accepted, of course.

And Qui-Gon wanted me for a Padawan? I was even more ecstatic than before! I was beyond cloud nine, maybe somewhere around cloud eleven or so, but when I got back down a doubt sprinkled in the back of my head asking, 'Why me?'

"The taint may have already taken place in his heart and mind." Another spoke, this one I did recognized as Plo Koon. "The teaching is passed down so that youngling at a certain age can learn control as early as possible. To grow up with the idea of control being the norm."

"That may be the case, but. . ." Qui-Gon tried to speak, but was interrupted rudely.

"The dark influence has been known to occur to children at an age when they haven't fully properly grasped the idea of self-control." Mace stated as he interrupted Qui-Gon. "The risk is too great to take on."

The council began to nod.

I looked at them all and frowned. Not an angry frown, mind you, it was the "That don't make no gosh-darn sense!" frown. I raised my hand, and waited for them to noticed.

"Yes, little one?" Yoda asked. The council became quiet as I lowered my hands down and calmed my beating heart. I managed to gain their rapt attention and prepared to speak.

"That don't make any sense." I said which made all the councilors blink in surprise respectively.

The fans have prepared a rope back home with my name on it. How dare I question the council - No! How dare I even commit such atrocity! I know, I'm sorry, I'll actually do it again later on.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kiadi Mundi asked.

"I mean, sure, the idea of training young students at the a certain age is to prepare them to counter outside influence, right?" The councilors nodded, some of them were shocked at my intelligence on the matter, Qui-Gon included.

"But of course," Yoda said, chuckling in mirth at the councils reaction.

"But how do we stop those tainted in the dark influence in the first place? Shouldn't the idea of self-control be given to anyone? I mean, you raise children here that have the ability to move object at whim, and have been instructed the idea of self-control at an early age; but what about those that are vulnerable to the dark influence? Shouldn't you be more focus on actually educating them in self-control? After all, what's there to stop them from misusing these gifts and hurt people."

I paused, letting the idea sink. I must have paused for too long because Yoda nodded his head for me to continue. For you my green man, I do anything!

"I don't know much about the Force, but Qui-Gon says I have it and, to be honest, there's a sprinkle of doubt in me that says otherwise. But knowing the unknowing, the doubt forming in my head, I can only take them as they are but trust myself not to act irrationally upon them. Because that it all it breaks down to. . . trust. Like how the Replublic and the people trust the Jedi to uphold peace throughout the galaxy."

My life in a nut-shell. More details on that later on.

The councils nodded their head some more, Yoda mostly bobbed his head like an animated toy.

"You said I might be too old learn the art of the Force, but can that really affect my ability to learn? If anything, it makes me more eager to learn!"

"You do know that the younglings here have been trained in the ways of the Jedi more than you do," Mace simply stated, his stare piercing my soul and my courage to speak shredded like paper. "To simply make room so that you can catch up to them when students at your age have already grasped the simple basics. Even if you do have the aptitude to learn and not be tainted by the darkness, what master have the spare time to teach you?"

"I would," Qui-Gon said, earning the glare of some of the Council. "I would take this one under my wing, if no one would."

"Qui-Gon," Plo Koon said, his voice tinged with a warning. "Think about what you're doing."

"I have," He replied in finality. "The boy has potential, that I know," I didn't at the time. "And I would like it come to blossom either by the Jedi or myself. After all, the boy speaks truth; the teaching of the Force must be known to all, regardless of age."

"Even if what he says is true, who would take the time teach him all the basics when at his age he should have already been learning the advance courses." Mace stated, earning another long pause from Qui-Gon.

I paused to think on his words. I mulled over the math and began thinking that I might not be a Jedi Knight until. . . when? In my mid-thirties? Forties? Heck, I probably graduated from being Padawan at 20 if I am lucky. After a few more seconds of brain-storming, I came to a conclusion that was so cliche, so unoriginal, so selfless, I accepted without a missing a beat.

After a few moments to think, a sudden feeling of excitement rush through me and I just exploded.

"Then just put me along with the younglings!" I said with an happy shout, which I don't know where it came from. It did boosted my courage for a bit, so I was happy about it. The council was even more shocked than I was at my exclaim. "I know I might be a set back or something, but just give me the basics. I don't care about becoming a padawan when I get old or so. If anything, the title is simply that is all it is, a title."

I know. . . I was so wise. Not really.

After a really, really long pause from the Council, which made me dreaded that I have misspoken or so, until they all began sharing a glance between each other. I don't know if they had eye-brow sign language because they didn't say anything. They just looked at each other then concluded something.

Oh, wait, telepathic. Right. I still haven't achieved that skill, but that's another story for another time!

Mace was the one that spoke for all of them as he stood and said, "Since Qui-Gon here has fully supported your enrollment, and your eagerness to learn the ways of the Force have simply touch our hearts. We have decided that you can partake in the Jedi Academy."

Oh, I thought then. Really? Was the speech I pulled out of my bum-bum really that good? Maybe they sense my eagerness as genuine.

"But. . ." And this was a very ominous 'but'. "If you failed to become a padawan by trial, then we would have no choice but to remove you from the program and have you serve under servitude to the Jedi Temple in the Jedi Service Core program, unless a master is interested in training you." He glanced at Qui-Gon. "But I believe you have no worry about the last one."

I was. . . accepted. Okay, the thought process here was lost to memory, but I remember something along the line of "YEAH! OH, YEAH!" At least, that' what I remember going through my head.

Outside, though, my expression was stone cold expressionless, the epitome of peak performance of poker-face! Except Qui-Gon ruined it when he laughed. Yoda joined along as well. It was a bad poker face.

When that was concluded, Qui-Gon and I were excused to leave. He then began to give me a tour of the whole place. . .

Remember what I said about thinking on how huge it was. . . now, times that by ten. Yes, keep thinking because it was still bigger than you and I can ever imagine. I'm not talking about big as in wide in area, I'm talking about big in depths! Do you know how many levels there are in the Temple!? I haven't explore the ten percent of it in my life growing up there!

Anyway, so yeah, Qui-Gon led me around, showing me where I would be most of the times. He showed the classrooms, the training arena, the weapons smith's shop, the library (I haven't explore the full extend of that place, too. Star Wars battlefront II was being generous when I raided it in gameplay), and the cafeteria.

He even showed the teachers I was about to work with, and let me tell you, they don't like me already. I don't know why, but they were giving me the wary looks from the get-go. What have I done now, you ask? Nothing. . . yet.

After a brief introduction, I was then led to the Great Hall of the Jedi Temple. From there, I couldn't hold my excitement anymore so I did what any child would do when seeing a large expanse of emptiness.

I ran across it and whooped as loud as I can! I whooped even more when the prefects and Qui-Gon started chasing me down. After they caught me I managed to calm down, and was reprimanded harshly by the prefects. Qui-Gon was just chuckling away from the back.

When I was taken to my room where I would call my home for days to come, Qui-Gon asked me why I did what I did at the Great Hall.

I replied, with much gusto as I can give, "Because it was too quiet. Someone's gotta bring some life in to this temple!"

So, that's how I got into the Jedi Academy, and managed to get in trouble on the same day; all for running across the temple screaming with joy!


	4. I made Obi-Wan call me Sempai!

Four years have passed within my day at the Jedi Academy, and things weren't so hunky-dory. I mean, what did I expect? It was school? I hate school! A sentiment all earthlings would share with me, no matter the awesome factor of the Force it's been added into the curriculum.

Okay, so, I don't how to start this so I'll just go on a tangent and hope that it made sense on how the chapter made it seems to be. So, let me be frank. . . Obi-wan, as a child, was adorable! I mean, can't get any better than he was because he was so cute as little kid.

For some reason, I still see him with a beard. . . it made him more cuter than before.

Please, do not misunderstand when I say that I find the future master of the Chosen One adorable or cute. It's just that I was big fan of him, as well as Qui-Gon Jinn. . . And that statement tells you all about me; yes, I did grow up with the prequels - get over it!

So how did I first come across the little tyke of awesomeness in future times, you may ask me. Well, as a matter of fact, he found me. . . washing the floors of the Great Halls, with a mop.

. . .

I can see you giving me a questioning glance at me, now. I feel the judgmental gaze burning me, saying things along the lines of "Oh, does that mean you're not a Jedi, yet?" "Did ya fail?" "What a loser!" "Prequel-spawn!"

To those assumptions I say. . . s-shut up.

Seriously, though, I was regularly being punished to mop floors by one of the teachers for speaking out of turn in class. By one of the teachers, I meant to say the whole majority of the staffs in the Jedi Academy. I had gained a bad reputation in the Jedi Academy, apparently.

Four years learning in the class among the Initiates or younglings as they call them, and I had gained the bad-boy reputation among the students and teachers alike. I bet you're like thinking I am some sort of emo or outcast rebel in the school. Well, take that thought out of your head, because it wasn't anything like that!

Even outside clans have heard of me! And now you ask, 'What did you do to deserve such scrutiny?"

It was something more akin to me just questioning the teachers lectures and teaching every turn of the period that I had attended in every class. I don't wanna go too much details of what happen, just know that social studies, Force practices, meditation courses, communications , and other classes teachers doesn't want me there at all.

Well, not in a sense of hating me, you know because any form of emotions are considered bad, but more like out of annoyance and to make sure I don't conflict the mind of every student there with me. It made sense because those practices they were doing was something along the line of conscription and it was a considered a norm among the practitioners of the Force.

. . . What? I grew up there for four years! It starts to grow on ya after a while. Whaddya want? Me standing around the hall shouting "Aliens and Humans right!" around the class all day? No, not me. . . it's too emo.

Anyway, to make it more clear, there are two types of Jedi as well as teacher so their attitude towards me varies due to how I react or speak about their teachings - especially to those serving for the Jedi Service Corp.

There are the practical Jedi, the ones I got along with, who aren't that gung-ho when it comes to Force. Jedi like those usually end up as teachers but in class that aren't force related like engineering, cooking, culture studies, library sessions, driving class, forging, agriculture, etc..

Then there are the pious Jedi, those who takes the teaching of the Force to a near fanatical level. Guess who those guys are? Yep, all the majority of my teachers! It was great times hanging with them. For real! They taught me the lesson on how to mop floors better.

The reason why I was stuck with them in the first place is that Yoda hoped that they would help me with my force control because I lack that sort of ability, so my class for four years was focus on that aspect of controlling the Force there and then.

Another cool thing was that I had Force reflex!

This ability was the only ability I had no control over, but was active as hell and could be a curse or a blessing at any time. Yoda explained that this was a common skill for all Jedi, but he found it fascinating that my reflex had a more higher response than all the other students.

If I could explain how it feels to have Force reflex, it's like a nagging feel at the back of your head that tells you or coax you into doing things with or without your consent. Someone's coming up behind me, a tingle burns all over my body in the person's direction; blaster heading towards me, my arms burns to be raised to deflect it with my practice saber.

So, yeah, cool! I was attuned to the Force, apparently, but my ability to control it says otherwise. So, school time! Yay!

Anyway, what did I do deserves said punishment? Well, I was attending social studies of some sort along with other fourth-grade-age kids. The teacher, a demi-Sabrak by the name of Cruell, was giving lectures about the great Sith war - I checked, she wasn't a Sith in disguise, no matter how ominous her name was.

Of course, I was sucking in the info like a sucker on Christmas! I was probably frothing at the mouth. Wait, I did. Anyway, so during her lectures she was preaching about the difference with the Light-side and the Dark side of the Force, as well. I didn't like how the topic went.

One can only hope that no-one ruins social studies with their biases; that hope never comes true for them because I was there! I knew how they made it clear in movie prequel that they abhor the teaching of the Dark Side like the plague, and to go as far as try to put its name down like some sort of badly baked doo-doo cookies - by the way, those cookies were actually called doo-doo cookies, which was considered a delicacies to some.

I can see why.

So, I opened my big fat mouth! It went something like this.

"Um, master?" I said with a raised hand. The rest of student began to groan and complain, some were slapping their face out exasperation; eh, it couldn't be help. Especially when there were two clans in attendance in Cruell's studies, each of us separated side of the room.

All at once, every one of my classmates began to groan and gripe like so:

"Oh, man!"

"Not again,"

"What is it now?"

"Can you not!"

"Hah, I knew he was talking today, pay up!"

"Hmm, a whole new record. This is the fourth time this week."

"Students," Scolded our teacher, Cruell. She was a regular build of a woman, with horns growing out of her head as dark raven hair frame her tan face on each side; her regular robe was colored black - again, I checked, she wasn't a Sith. She then regarded me with a cold look that promised me a whole new world of regret if I step out of line with my questioning. . . again. "What is it now, Bacchus?"

I paused, letting the silence emphasized how serious the topic I had in my mind; doing so prepared my classmates for a full-on debate if need be - or worse, an argument spiraling out of control.

Then I spoke, "You say that their teaching is flaw, right? The dark side, I mean."

The class turned to master Cruell.

"Yes, it is as I say." She said flatly, her expression wary and cautious to where I was heading.

The students then turn to me.

"Could the same be said for our teaching and our Code?"

A light gasp from everyone in the class before they turn to Cruell.

"Our teaching may not perfect, but it is more preferred than what those monster practice," She hissed, barely reeling in her disdain for the Sith. "A practice, mind you young Bacchus, is forbidden to all aspiring Jedi. Which is why the Code is there in the first place: to prevent us down that path."

Then to me.

"I know, I know. But think about it. The teaching of the Jedi relies on repressing emotions while controlling the Force, as for the Sith they control theirs with emotions! How can the Force, the embodiment of everything in existence both physical, metaphorical, and spiritual be considered to be labeled dark or light when it exist in everything we love and hate, even emotions?"

Back to her.

"Just what are you saying here, young Bacchus? The light side of the Force is a teaching past down by Jedi in before the beginning ages of the Republic-"

"Who were first Siths, right? A group dedicated to bringing peace to after they have experienced rush of power then splintered off when they saw the outcome of controlling such power; a sense of duty was then given upon them out of regret and guilt for bringing pain and disorder. They wanted to control the Force without having to cause grief for anyone, but to bring balance."

Another for the go-figure history that the Jedi would rather forget about, which is a sentiment the teacher shared by wincing noticeably.

"Yes. . . Yes, they were." Her gaze softened, but her frown was still there. "Just what is the point you're exactly to bring to this class, young Bacchus?"

"What if. . . there was no such thing as a light or dark side of the force? Just. . . the Force itself. Imagine, we are the one in the wrong here; that emotions are only an ingredient that are added to controlling the Force as a flavor or boost. Imagine, what if it was okay to use emotions after all? And the Sith only used emotion as an excuse to go down their own Dark path!"

"If that would be the case, then are you to say that their practice can also be justified? Theirs acts of cruelty as well?"

"No, that's not what I am saying-"

"Then what are you trying to say? The Dark and the Light are but one and the same? Be grateful you're in my class or else you would face harsher punishment for what you're implying."

I could tell I was at the end of her patience. Maybe I should finish it all up, I thought. "I'm saying is that the Force is simply that: the Force. It is both Light and Dark; and what if we can. . . harness both of them? What if the Code was. . . wrong."

There was a long, silent pause in the room. All the students were gaping at me like I had grown a second head, Cruell held a not-amused expression. With a fluidity borne from being a common practice, she stooped under her desk and pulled out a bucket filled with water, and a mop in the other.

"Floors?" I said sheepishly, twiddling my fingers.

"Floors." Was all she said.

I sighed before walking over and retrieve my only equipment to combat my nemesis in this school; an opponent so dastardly, so evil, I dread it but don't at the same time: Floors. . .

It was basic routine at this point; there was a rumor that they'll even named a bucket and mop especially for me. That sounded nice then, but it never came true. I wasn't being difficult on purpose, I just wanted to run these questions to someone and hoped that they will answer it. Maybe even clear things up or two.

It has been months since Qui-Gon visited, and both of us usually bonded over a question or two regarding the Force. He was actually a cool guy to hang with, and whenever he isn't on a mission we would sit and talk all there is to talk about each other.

What I found weird was that he kept bringing up the idea that he'll be my master regardless what the Council said; the Academy was an option that covered all grounds necessary to learns. He wanted me prepared before he teach his personal teachings.

I was honored, for sure, but I was thinking about Obi-Wan at the time. I could reject his offer, and then direct his attention to Obi Wan. I know it was an opportunity of a life time, but Obi-wan was his Padawan.

A side note, though, Liam Neelson is bloody handsome in his prime! I see why Miley Cyrus went out with him even though he is so . . . old. She must have seen his baby picture! That could have been the only way!

Anyway, back to the story.

So, there I was, mopping the floors with my. . . mop. Cruell was to the side, leaning onto a pillar while overlooking on my performance. She had nothing to worry about, I have mastered the way of 'swapping the deck' - metaphorically speaking.

She was giving instructions here and there, scolded me when I missed a spot, and continued to reprimanded me for my action back in class.

Rinse, wash, and repeat.

Until, she sighed. I took notice of it and looked at her. She was pinching the bridge of her nose, her brows furrowed to a point on her head. She looked like she was on the end of her rope, or something.

I thought to myself then, I wasn't really that much of a menace, was I?

She finally spoke, and I wouldn't forget what she said that day, "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked, prompting her to clarify.

"Why do you keep asking these questions? Why do you keep speaking out in class despite the fact that you know the consequences?" She said exasperatedly, opening her eyes to glare at me. "What answer are you looking for that we haven't been teaching? What sort of knowledge will sate you if not ours? Does the Sith's knowledge sate this thirst?"

"Master, stop," I said, raising my hand while glancing to floors due to me being unable to look her in the eyes. "Just know that I mean no harm to anyone when I ask these questions, that I do not thirst for some knowledge of power or some sort. I merely looking for an answer to a question that pops into my head, or when I feel like it is worth a second observation from another perspective."

"To what end? Is there something you know that we do not?" I cringed at her words, knowing that I couldn't reveal what I know. "If for not for power, then what?"

". . .Clarity, I guess. I just wanted to see everyone's side of the story, is all. Sorry if I am being a nuisance, but I need to ask these questions. I find it essential that I learn some of this. . . 'controversial' topic," Essential for future reasons, the prequels story-line perhaps. "I know most do not talk about this sort of thing, but with Qui-Gon gone for a mission, I seek someone who shares the same opinion, or at least different one, too."

"Even if it means getting you to mop floors all day?" She asked with a raised brow, to which I laughed at with zeal.

She wasn't used to dealing with someone as stubborn as me, I guess, someone who is so emotional, too. Most master don't tolerate my freedom of expressing my emotions and thoughts, but Cruell does. . . to an extend 'till I finish it, at least.

It shows that she was worried for me; that's why she was my favorite teacher, too. It's a shame she's one of those Jedi that don't get to go out an save the world type, due to the fact she failed to become a Padawan so she spend the rest of her life here in the temple since this was all she had, teaching day in and day out little younglings that would soon become Jedi.

Seeing me, though, she was reminded of herself. She sees the youngling that won't make the program to qualify a Padawan, no matter how hard he tries because his ideals get in the way of the Jedi Code.

"If only you follow the Code, things would be easier for you here." She said in sorrow, looking at me with deep sadness she tries to hide; she couldn't hide it, for I felt them.

"Nah, I'll be fine without 'em," I said with a smile. "Plus, I'm starting to get the hang of this! Hey, want me to start mopping floors for all classroom?"

She shakes her head and left without another word. I could have swore I saw her smile, but knowing her it was probably just gas. Yeah, gas. Tell no one otherwise! I'll cut you!

So, I was mopping the floors halfway through, until I got bored. So, I thought to myself then: 'How about a song?'

I glanced around for anyone nearby, noting that no one was near, then sang a song that was stuck into my head thanks to the brilliant parody channel at Bad Lips Reading on youtube.

 _49 times, we fought that beast; your old man and me_

 _It had a chicken head with duck feet; with a woman's face, too~_

 _That's rad!_

 _It was waiting in the bushes for us; then it ripped off your dad's face! He was screaming something awful_

 _In fact there was this huge mess then I had to change the floor_

 _The floors?_

 _Ya see his blood it drained into the boards and I had to change 'em_

 _But we all got a chicken-duck-woman-thing waiting for us_

 _Everyday I worry all day~_

 _About what's waiting in the bushes of love~_

 _Cause something waited in the bushes for us~_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes of love_

"That sounds. . . horrid," Said a posh, young voice behind me. I quickly turned and saw a youngling with a look of disgust on his face. "Just, what is this monster you sing about?"

I laughed. "It's not real, just singing a song that isn't meant to be taken seriously."

"Oh, I see." He said in relief, which made me chuckle. Then he began to regard me with curious eyes, his gaze was studying me as if my mystery could be solved just by looking at me.

"What?" I finally asked, growing irritated and uncomfortable with his studying eyes. "Don't ya got a class to go back to?"

". . . Don't you?" He quipped back, his brow raised at me questioningly.

"Well, I got work to do here, so no class for me," I replied, mirroring his expression.

"And whose fault was that?" He said oh-so-innocently, but we both know that was meant to roast me.

"Hmm, touche," I'll admit, it was a sick burn on a whole new level or two. Little tyke was turning to be a troll. . . A worthy apprentice! "Nice burn, kid. Ya a smart one, I'll give that." I then returned to my work, hoping that ignoring the kid would set him off his way.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked.

"What?" I stopped mopping to look at him. He was a boy at an age of 8 - give or take a year - with brownish blonde hair. He was probably in the same class as me since I don't recognize him in my clan, which explains why he's asking about my grant questioning.

"Back at class, did you mean what you said about the Force? About the Code?" He ask again with a solemn face.

"Yeah, yeah, I did." I replied, which only made him furrow his brow in confusion.

"What if you're wrong?" He asked, this time with a determined expression.

"What if I'm not? Have ya thought about that?"

He cringed to himself before he said in a guilty whisper, "I did. . . but it didn't feel right."

"But did it feel wrong? Was there something in my belief and thoughts that seemed immoral?"

It took a while, but he only shook his head as an answer. I felt satisfied at my comeback then returned to work.

"The other students and master said to stay away from you," The little tyke stated with a guilty and unsure expression.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"They said that your disbelief in the Code would only led you down to a dark path. They said you would soon be corrupted by the end of the year. Is this true?"

I glanced at myself, then at him. "Do I look any different to you? Do I look malicious, evil, intimidating and bad-nature to you? Maybe having a bad breath? Oh, wait, that's natural for me."

He laughed. "No, but you aren't normal, either."

"Kid, everything you considered normal is based from this temple and the academy's standard of norm; meanwhile, out there beyond those doors, is a world that thinks you're the weird ones."

"Oh." He only replied, before gazing off in a distance with a conflicted look in his eyes. I knew that look, it was common for all the students and initiates from other clans to have the same expression whenever I tried to debate some of my ideas about the Force.

I notice then that I was having some sort of influence on some of the students, just like the kid. The thing was, I couldn't bear to see this look on his face and sought to console him - promising then and there that I wouldn't do any of my stupid debate with my teachers. It was bad enough that Cruell was worried for me, but seeing this kid's lost expression shows how far I went.

So I told him that believing in the Code isn't bad, but it isn't right either. I told him he doesn't have to bother himself with my own, because the Light side is a good practice nonetheless. The Dark side, though, has their own perks but I wouldn't recommended it to anyone either; as long as we know how to control emotion, not repress it, then things would be fine for anyone.

"You seem so sure," He commented. "So knowledgeable, it makes me think you are already know everything," He had no idea how nearly-right he was. "But it makes me think you're a jerk, sometimes."

Oh. Ouch. I know, this kid is on a roasting roll! "Yeah, I guess I have been too pushy lately. I guess I'll stop me from being a nuisance to everyone."

"Really?" He asked with his brow raised, once again.

". . . No, not really," And that was true. I can't sit back while letting everyone being let down a path were they are detached from their own selves. "I'll try not to be too pushy though."

He shrugged, but smiled in satisfaction nonetheless.

Then I asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. What's yours?"

Insert reaction here, please!

What are the odd, eh? Me and Obi-Wan together. It must be my birthday! I was a big fan of him, and even freaked when there was a rumor about a standalone movie of his. I wanted that movie so bad!

Anyway, back to story; Obi-Wan was getting freaked out at my unbroken stare that was directed him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I squeaked. I took notice and cleared my throat to retry again. "I-I'm fine. W-what was your name again?"

"Um, Obi-Wan Kenobi-"

I couldn't resist. "Obi-Wan Baloney?"

"Kenobi.," He corrected me with a frown. The kind I had wished to have a camera on me at all times. Trust me, I was having a fangasm big time while trying portray a calm persona. "What's your name?"

". . . Thought you would have have known by now, Obi-Wan. After all, the others have told you about my reputations." I stated, leaning on my mop just to keep my legs standing.

"Yes, I know your name by mouth of warning; I would like to know what to actually call you."

I started Brainstorming. And that's when it hit me, an idea so ridiculous I might just get away with it! "You can call me Bacchus! But I would prefer if you call me. . . Sempai!"

"Sempai?"

My heart wrenched! It must have stopped beating for a second, too. Where are the Otaku Gods? They must have crossed over to Star Wars by now, they're colored hair matches their lightsabers by now!

You people have no idea how cute it was to hear him say that. Screw Anime highscool girls, Obi-Wan wins the Kawai-desu by a landslide. Because of that. . . I had an evil. . . but brilliant idea.

"Yep, and I would prefer for you to call me Sempai other than Bacchus! The name Bacchus have been bitter for me and others around me." Which was the truth. I still can't get over that I had inhabited the poor boy's body, and with no memory of him or his parents to mourn for. I rather not remember the name.

"Okay, but what does Sempai mean?" He asked with a cute turn of his head.

"It's a word of respect for your elders in class or in work practices. Think like how you would refer to Masters."

"I see." He said with a nod. With a smile as he walked away, he said, "When you're done, you're welcome to join me and the others for a sparring session, if you want."

"I'll be there." I returned the smile with my own, waving him off as he walked away.

"See your there, then, Sempai!

How cool was that! I got Obi-Wan to call me Sempai! And it won't be the last. Stay-tuned if you want to hear more!


	5. Yoda's dance class

Honestly, I did have dance class with Yoda! Have I ever steered you guys wrong? Okay, maybe a couple of times, but this is how it went and I am glad as a dapper Saarlac on feeding day only to swallow up Boba Fett! I am going to treasure this memory until the day I die. . . well, I did die, but we'll get to that later on!

Okay, so, there are some stuff I forgot to make clear in the last session. So, um, I am going to to clarify it along with an explanation to my weird click bait title.

Okay, clarification: I was in a clan called Rancor, under the tutelage of Cruell and some dodo by the name of Sriek who was the master responsible for clan Rancor half of the time and wasn't present in past chapters because he decided to show quite later on where I feel like talking about him; in all honesty, he's not that likable in all aspect of being a teacher, but as a Jedi he's. . . actually, I'll talk about that later on.

While Cruell also takes on other clans to join ours in session for her classes, but when things get physical Sriek likes to jump in and test our patience rather than our strength. In other words, he's frustrating!

Sriek was a male Twilek with bluish-green skin color. He was taller than some of the masters I saw him stood next to, and he gave the drill sergeant personality a complete make-over and made the original more appealing compared to him!

Anyway, the rest of my clanmates was made up of kids who are younger than me. You could say that they always 'look' up to me from day to day. I know, hanging with kindergarten kids trying to become the most deadliest warriors was already weird, them looking to me like the teacher's assistant made my day even weirder. The good kind of weird.

There were four of them I remember out of all of them because these are the only ones I could interact for circumstances presented to me by Cruell:

Tona, a Twilek girl, orange skin, and Sriek's favorite student by far and number one candidate for teacher's pet. Well, I can't be that envious and fault her for that. She really was performing well compared to us, and Sriek took to her being a Twilek a burst of pride for himself it seems. I smell racial bias in the air! It stinks. . . and it smells delicious.

Lito, a human boy, still in his six years age, face full of freckles, and a lisp that so darn adorable! He's the little one in the group, you know the one that lacks behind and gives the impression like, "Hey, I'm not going to make it so far, especially in a JIgsaw Movie." But he's a boy that has potential, I know, and Cruell seems to think so, too. He just has confidence issues, is all.

Bentas, a 6 year old Weequay, and the upbeat one in class second only to me. He is constantly active and energetic enough to fuel a capital ship; which means its hard to keep this guy still, but Cruell actually hoped to change that when in the future times. I think the same applies to me.

And then there was Plio, the quiet emo human girl. Don't bother asking her anything, because she won't talk at all if she deems it unworthy of it her voice. Cruell was worried that she had lost her vocal cords, but that wasn't the case when she sometimes talk when necessary. Like, commenting how stupid I was being.

You may notice also notice why I hang a lot with these kids, Tona included only due to circumstances which makes her excluded in a sense, due to how low on the scoreboard they are - if there was a scoreboard in the first place (By scoreboard, I meant by Cruell's standard). Plus, Cruell has left me to be in charge of them. . . sort of. . . not really. She just wants me to keep an eye on them for her.

Point is, these kids needs a lot of work, Tona excluded again, and its my self appointed job to make them fit and ready! In that case, Tona was also included because Cruell pointed out on how Tona riding on Sriek's compliments and ego boosting favoritism could bring her down hard if she failed in certain scenarios. She needed to be humbled, is what I can loosely translated. I bet you that's what you translated, too.

One day, me and my clanmates were taken to the arena since it was Thursday. . . Thursdays meant it was P.E. and guess who is in charge of that.

"Alright, initiates!" Sriek shouted in the vast room, his voice echoed off the walls and windows. Cruell, who stood to his side, looked like she resisted the urge to soothe her abused ears. "Today we're going to be learning basic form of Shicho. And our practice would be comprised of blaster deflections!"

"As you all know, this day an age there are bad people out there that would do harm to the innocent. And these bad people would usually wield a blaster, which is why-"

"Which is why I am going to make sure you all would know how to even protect yourself when a gun-toting scumbag appears out of nowhere with his guns' nozzle pointed directly at you!" Interrupted Sriek his decibels increased dramatically by two or three. Cruell wasn't amused by the interruption either. "So, take your stance and let's run 'em by again!"

"And use your helms, please. Remember, feel the Force flow through you. Let it guide you."

All of us that were lined up with practice sabers by our feet that we picked them up and adopted the form Shicho - well, some of us. You'll see what I mean. Those small balls of hell-spawns floated over each of us hovering their respective targets. We then slipped on the blind helms over our head and began our practice session.

It went something like this:

"Ow! That stings"

"Hey!"

"Mother of fffffffffffffffffffff-"

"Okay, who did that?! That felt like someone's saber!"

"Hey, watch where you're stepping!"

Guess which one was me.

Okay, that was by far not one of the worse sessions we had. Last time we had this practice, everyone started running as soon as the blasters went flying while the balls of pain followed the runners wherever they were going to torment them. I joined along as well, which was a bad idea because I ran into Lito who gave me a black-eye that hurt like a bantha fodder!

I sometimes like to remind Lito of that incident by calling him Mr. Mean-Backhand. Like I said. . . potential.

After a few hours later, most of the kids have picked up on listening to the Force and began blocking like a pro. I could tell since the screams and whine of pain has ceased. Pain was a great teacher as they say.

On my end, things were going well, too. I mean, remember, Force reflex? I got the whole deflecting down to a T, which apparently unnerves Sriek like no tomorrow. He probably considers it a cheat or something, which I can relate on that sentiment because it is a cheat! It's my cheat! Of course, I had to hype myself up to get it working.

"Okay, that's enough!" Sriek commanded, disabling the small balls of torture. We all took this moment to catch our breath, all of us rubbing sore spots or just practically laying all over the arena. "Take 15 minutes for break."

As soon as he said that, he made his way towards Tona and patted her on the back of her shoulders, whispering sweet compliments or two.

"Aw, man." Cried a familiar voice of Bentas behind me. "Who knew deflecting blaster bolts would be such work?"

"I-I thought I was going to be made of holes by the end," Said Lito as spittle began flying about the air from his lips. "Y-you're so cool, though, Bentas."

"I know, right? Your weren't doing so bad yourself, my man!" Bentas cheered, his hands on his hips. Lito blushed at the compliment and tried to wave it off."Besides, have you seen Plio? She was like -pshuum! and Pow! Pow! And, and. . ." Bentas began to ring out compliment for Plio who was just sitting by the arena wall with a permanent scowl on her face. Don't be fooled, though. If one were to look closely, they would see a small hint of a blush on her cheek, too.

It was so adorable!

"Tona was amazing, too." Lito added in his two cents, causing Bentas to immediately lose his cheerful demeanor.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Grumbled Bentas as he spared a glance at the orange Twilek. "It's not like as if she's perfect or anything."

"What do you mean?" Lito asked oh-so-innocently. The poor bugger was not so fluent as well as how the politic of this school works.

Oh, yeah, there's politic here as well as a class that covers it. Don't be shocked but we're practically investment here, and with investments comes sponsor, and with that comes benefit; especially when high noble families knows that their children were to become a Jedi.

"It's nothing, Mr. Mean-backhand," I said out loud, catching the three's attention while Lito pouted at the name. "It just means she's better in almost anything we're learning out here. "

"Ironic for you to say," Bentas said with arms folded while he pouts. "We're trying our best here, and master Sriek seems to think that we won't be able meet his standards. You, especially, since he has it out for you." Lito nodded along, apparently even the slowest sees the obvious. No offense to Lito.

"You're fodder to him." Plio commented, which shocked us all since that was the third time she speaks that week. I was more on the idea that she was opening up to us, which means. . . what? I didn't know then.

"Even Plio knows," Bentas said, before he looked at me warily in a teasing manner. "Maybe we shouldn't hang with you so we don't receive the other end of his flak, too."

"Clever, buggers," I teased back. "Your mind is sharper than your blade skills, at least there's hope for you yet."

"B-by the way, if you don't mind, Bachhus, um," Lito said, racking his head to approach something to me.

"Yeah, kiddo?" I urged, watching him as he looked around sheepishly.

"What form were you using?" He finally said, which made the others glance at me with questioning looks.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're on about, but I was using Shicho." I lied, looking away from their judging gazes.

"Saarlac's milk, we both know that's a lie!" Bentas exclaimed, walking up to me and press his fingers against my belly. "Cough it up, what was it?"

I know, I am being threatened by a couple of kids, how lame of me; but let's be honest, wouldn't you be intimidated by a couple of kids who had the ability to lift stuff with their mind!? Yeah, I thought so. Those who thought it was lame, stop what you're doing and go to the corner to think about it, the rest who thought otherwise let's proceed.

"Ugh, okay, fine I'll spill. I was trying out Soresu, too." I admitted, which caused all the kids, yes, even the ones nearby, looked to me with such awe in their eyes.

Their praises of reverie went like this:

"You did Soresu?!"

"No way!"

"Which explains how you were blocking those blast so smoothly. Well, for the first few parts, anyway."

"Hey, teach me!"

"No, me first!"

I waved my hands to silence them, then checked to see if Sriek was listening; if he had known that I was trying Soresu without proper instruction his lid would have flipped 360 in the air before deciding to activate a hyper-drive to somewhere off far in the cosmos. Luckily, he was still pandering his favorite student.

"Yes, I learned Soresu! Just don't tell Sriek since he could get pissed that I was doing that form without his consent," I whispered harshly, causing all the kids to press their hands to their mouth.

"Why? When?" Lito asked.

"I practiced by myself when they aren't looking. The idea is that Shicho is the main go-to form, but Soresu is considered to be meant for a defensive close-quarter combat style," I explained, garnering all the kids awe-filled eyes while their smiles reached up to their cheeks. "Technically, it's not recommended since we tend to fight bad guys with blasters."

They all nodded their in understanding, their brains stewing over the information like good students they are. One of them asked, "Then why did you learn it if it's not recommended?"

"I wanted to try out. Actually, I wanted to try out all the forms," I answered with enthusiasm which the children pick up on like leaves riding the wind. "I want to learn them all, so that way my blades would be unmatched by any other!"

"I wanted to try them all out, too."

"Me, too!"

"Me, three!"

And so the kids were riled up. I couldn't blame them, because at the end of the session, no matter how the masters try to teach them otherwise, they're still kids.

Just as I was about to get used to this sort of attention, Plio spoke up from where she was that put a damper on my spirit, "If Lito noticed you weren't using Shicho, don't you think that master Sriek and master Cruell would have noticed, too?"

Before I could rebuke at her for the offensive implication to Mr. Mean-backhand, I felt the tingle of the Force whispering cautions behind me. I knew right away that I was in trouble as soon I felt the presence behind me. I had to urge to turn around and retaliate with the saber in hand, but I squashed that feeling as I noticed who it was.

Then a firm hand planted itself on my shoulder causing me to shut my trap. "Why, that's just the idea isn't it, students?" The low, cheerful voice of master Sriek had me dropping a few feces in the brick variety between my legs. It's never that good when his voice isn't loud or obnoxious.

The kids in front of me were just as surprised as I was, judging by the plate-size eyes directed at the entity of doom behind me.

"Oh, Bacchus?" He continued oh-so-sweetly. The deadly kind of sweetly. "When were you going to tell us that you were doing Soresu despite me telling you to do Shicho? Hmm?"

"Oh, master!" I said in surprise, as I turn around with a forced cheerful smile. I was trying to cop my way out of it but everyone knows that Sriek had the nickname "The Immovable One" for a reason. Still, I tried. "It was no offense to you master, I mean, you're Soresu form user yourself and I was inspired by you, see? Because of how great you are in that form which I heard from others I decided to. . . give it a try."

". . . . Class is dismissed!" He shouted, causing all of us to flinch. He then cast a glare toward Cruell before returning to me. "You will stay. We need to have chat."

It didn't work.

I don't know why it didn't work, I basically pulled no punches when kissing up to him, but he still frowned at me in annoyance and told the others to be dismissed. All the students eagerly abandoned me to my fate, as well as the other three, to which I mouthed "Traitor!" right at them.

Tona was the last to leave, and she spared me a glance which I couldn't discern what it was, before she followed the others out, silently. I didn't know what to make of it, but I had other things to worry about.

Sriek was not happy with me, it seems. He then made it clear why when he explained that trying out other forms without consent could result in injuries and other complications. Cruell joined along to chew me out as well, both of them giving the impression of a stern mother and a vessel-bursting, high-blood father.

"What were you thinking?!" Scolded Cruell.

I wanted to respond but Sriek decided to cut in. "He wasn't thinking at all. The boy is impulsive which doesn't compliment his tendency to be an idiot from time to time."

I know, ouch. That was harsh but that was me in one sentence. I wanted to defend my case, but then Cruell cut me off. "No matter what we do, you would always get yourself in trouble. I thought years passing would enable you to mature which is why I ask you to watch over some of the students."

I had the feeling that if I tried to speak they would cut me off, so I stayed silent as they continued.

"My student don't needs watching over from one such as him," Sriek said to Cruell, his arms crossed and his expression indignant. "What makes you think he would be of any use to guiding the children when he is one himself?"

"It's not for what I think, but from what I know, Sriek," She directed her glared at the Twilek Jedi. "And don't start with me about competence when you tend to favor Tona over the others, which stunts all their growth altogether."

"You may fault me on that, but the same can be said for you," Sriek replied, his tone harsh but not glaringly much. "If I favor Tona, it's because I noticed the potential you didn't! What has the boy done to earn your favor?"

"Oh, Sriek, let's not start this argument again!" Cruell replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

They had this argument before? Over me? I didn't know if I should be complimented or worried, but I kept my silent vigil and observed. It pays to keep one's mouth as such, ya know.

"I just want to know what'd you see in him." Sriek demanded.

"Many things that Tona is not." She said, glaring at the Twilek who returned the favor.

"How dare you?!"

"How dare I?!"

I know, these guys got some history. One I didn't want to find out, but there I was seated before them watching it unfold like some sort of soap opera. I wasn't a big fan of soap opera, but some popcorn would have been nice.

They glared at each other for a moment, before they look away and took deep breaths to calm themselves. After an awkward, long silent, I decided to say something at least.

"Um, am I still in trouble?" I asked, causing both of them to turn their glare back at me. Hey, it was better than them awkwardly having a lover's quarrel of some sort in front of me. The tingle came back, but I ignored it to watch the inevitable unfold before me.

"Yes. Yes, you are," Cruell said ominously as Sriek reached out with his hands and levitated a set of broom and mop with a bucket from. . . somewhere. I don't know, okay. What I was more focus on was how coordinated they were to pass the punishment on me. It was a 8/10 for teamwork, but add 2 for drama and effort.

I was then left in the Arena to clean as I see fit. But it had to be thorough, otherwise they'll have me cleaning the rest of the clans' bunk rooms. I wasn't. . actually threatened by this because I wanted to see the other clans rooms for quite awhile, but knowing that my two teachers weren't in the best of mood, I accepted my little faith of cleaning the Arena with such precision that all Janitor masters might make me their Padawan!

Which was done in five hours! . . . Tops. There wasn't much that occur in that time-frame, so I had resorted to just practicing more about Soresu forms along with Shicho.

I wanted to see first the difference in stances and performances, but surprisingly there wasn't really that much. I mean, Soresu's stance is surely different, but uses and defense capability were staggeringly similar with Shicho.

Shicho was always mentioned as used for fighting blaster-wielding opponent which was a common practice, then I remembered that it could also apply to fighting against melee opponent also! I mean, imagine if someone stabs you or tries to attempt a lunge of sort, you can apply the over-swinging style of Shicho and make open for perfect counters.

Of course, I found this out quite awhile from when I was learning Soresu at first, so I was just swinging the handle of the broom like it was my own lightsaber while I waited for someone to come and determine my cleanliness as perfect - which it is, you know, because I had practice in my first four years here in the Academy. I have yet to see anyone beat me in the art of cleaning floors, wiping windows, dusting off shelves (I picked up this skill when I pissed off the head librarians for staying in library overtime than I normally should).

When nobody came, I got bored.

And we all know what happens when anyone got bored.

I started practicing some more of the forms. . . while dancing. And I mean like those interpretive dancing plus kung-fu kind of dance. Actually, just imagine a ballerina retired from street-dancing started wielding a stick and pretend it was a lightsabers.

Did I mention me and my buds we were performing a dance for a party before I got here? Okay, sorry, not relevant, um, yeah.

As I was doing my thing, I was broken out of my own world when I heard a familiar chuckle behind me. I dropped my broom and turned to see the Green man himself: Yoda.

"Oh, an audience!" I said so lamely, but can you blame me; the Green One was standing before me at the time, so imagine having a fangasm and a panic attack at the same time in a contained body of mine.

"Interesting, it was," He said with a chuckled, hobbling over to me with his cane tapping with every step. "Soresu in the dance, I saw. Hmm. Little bits of Shicho, too, also. Learning without Masters nearby, were you?"

"Yeah, sorry," I admitted with my head down. "I couldn't resist. I just wanted to learn more of the forms which is what got me stuck here in the first place." An awkward silence passed, which had me look up to see him looking at me with a smile. "Are you going to make me clean somewhere else, too?"

"Hmm, whatever for?" He asked.

"For, you know, learning the forms without a master around." I said, withering little by little at the prospect of being berated by my favorite Green fella.

"A master, you say?" Yoda said with an indignant look. "A master to you, I am not?" I tried to apologize but then noticed he was laughing with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Eager you are in learning, yes. In failure and in success. Through them, acquired skills, you have." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. He was complimenting me, so yeah, fangasm overtime - no excuse. I had a thought to build a shrine of Yoda when I noticed that might seem too creepy. I would do it later on, I had thought; sadly, it never came to be for future references.

"Worried, your master are for you," Yoda continued, finally stopped besides me with firm look at me. "Believe you are undisciplined, they do. Abrasive, they call you. Immature? Yes." I deflated a bit, not gonna lie. "But willing, eager, and understanding of the Force in your own way, you are. Potential I see much in you. A potency that can lean either way. One light. One dark. Willing to learn both, you are?"

"I believed that the Light side and the Dark side can't matter that much when it comes to the way of Force considering that both draw power from the same source," I said, only to noticed I was yapping off again - to Yoda of all people! I knew I was going in to be so much trouble.

"Hmm," Master Yoda hummed, scratching his scalp with one hand while pursing his lip at me. "Right, you are in one; wrong in the other, as well." I immediately sat to listen to his lecture - to be more respectful, of course. "Both sides draw their strength from the same source, they do; but important the matter of sides. Helps differentiates what's right or wrong, it does. But in every Darkness there is Light, same for every Light to have Darkness, hmm?"

"So, what does make a right or wrong, then? The action of either one, or the moral they follow?" I asked.

Yoda only laughed. "Both, it could be. Believing it matters or not depends on one that seeks the answers. Willing, are you, to seek the answer?"

I stewed and stored the wisdom passed to me by the Green Man himself, then sat silent to appreciate the time he had given me as well as a lecture. I could never forget this moment, not every single dialogue, too! Little did I know, these wisdom given to me were going to be so important for my journey down the road. I had to say it here that I owe the Jedi Grant Master more than just a shrine and a sacrifice at his alter (I'm joking. . . or am I?), but I owe him my life as well. But more on that later!

"Come," He said, breaking the silence between us. "Show more of this form to me, hmm? Interested, I am."

"R-really?" I stammered, not believing THE master Yoda was actually even interested to know more about these made up dance of mine. "It's not really something serious, you know? I was just messing around because I finished cleaning a few moments ago."

"Mess around some more then, you must," Yoda said with a smile. "Learn from nothing to make something, you will."

"Won't I get in trouble for this?" I asked, standing from the floor with an barely contained eagerness to mess around with Yoda.

"Trouble? Trouble you were in for learning forms without the provision of a master. Master am I not in your eye, still?" He joked with a quirked brow.

"You would always be a master in my eye, master Yoda," I replied with a bow. "After all, you were one of the masters that was willing to see my troublesome self through the whole years here in the Academy. For that I thank you."

"No thanks needed. Now. The form?"

"Okay, I guess I am not the only eager one here." I joked, causing both of us to laugh. "Now, where is my trusty broom?"

For the whole day, I began doing my dances mixing with the forms I was learning with Yoda. He gave pointers here and there, then moved on to teaching the true forms without me dancing; afterwards then I began to mix up the forms and came up with some cool techniques!

Of course, I did learn on how forms work generally, and for that was by through having a dancing class with Yoda himself. See? Where did I steer you guys wrong on this one?


	6. Into a very dark cave

So. . . Yeah. Ya wanna know more, do ya? Hmm, well, get comfy then, eh? Grab a drink while you're at it. It's gonna be fun!

Before we begin, let me be clear that I know you're wondering these very questions: "Did you become a Padawan, eh? How'd ya do? Did ya fail? What's the Trial of initiation for you guys? And did you get to become Qui Gon's apprentice?"

My answer to all of that: "Geez, guys! - and girls, respect whamen! - Relax! I'm getting there, okay. Patience, remember? It's one of the traits of being a Jedi."

And some of you might answer: "Some of us are Siths, ya bugger! Patience is not in our vocabulary! What are you going to do about that!?"

And then I would say. . . Actually, no! I refuse to be part of this argument! Sooner or later, going down this path of debate I might just reveal the entire thing to you! Ha! I am too clever sometimes! No, I'll reveal the whole thing. . . my way!

Ha! Man, am I assertive today!

So, to continue where we left off, let's just forgo the entire time I spent my initiate years in the Academy. Yes, it was fun sometimes, but not a lot. Like I said, I wasn't really liked that much at the school. I mean, sure, Master Cruell was warming up to me. . . actually, we're on the best of terms. I appeal to her better nature than other masters. Sriek. . . . he hates my guts. . . and so does Tona, for some reason.

Despite being disliked and causing a few ruckus here and there, I was actually doing well academically, - thank you very much! The lessons were basic at most - until you hit a whole new way of doing literature in some other systems practices -, but the others I failed at was history and language. . . and engineering. . . and some other stuffs - but that's not important! At the Jedi Academy, it doesn't matter if we don't do well in some class, as long as we do well in some of them that we get to seek out our place here at the Temple.

The basics are a just-in-case procedure, especially for those who would join up for the Jedi Core Service. Some of the student see the JCS (Eh, see what I did there?) as some sort of distraction from the fact you failed a Padawan trial - or Trial of initiation as they like to call it. They weren't wrong about that, but it's actually a nice distraction.

Anywho, so I was busy, ya know? Getting them A's and B's in the classes that I do succeed. Although, class relating to the Force are mandatory, so I took them all day despite failing every single class. It wasn't looking any hot for me, I know. Still, Qui-Gon's recommendation for me and the fact I have a cool Force Reflex ability made sure I was still in a clan or a class to attend to.

Then Yoda came and took over my lessons, and boy did things started looking well for me! I mean, I sucked at using the Force! Yoda think so, too, but in a good way. Anyway, he took over my classes and grouped me with the clanless students of the Academy so I can learned the Force.

As for why there were clans in the first place, well, politics. . . That's all I got to explain since the Academy operated on a different level than the Jedi Temple.

Fun fact: Clanless students are students that were recruited ordinarily, and for a clanless student to be carried into a clan is when a master or, ahem, 'politicians' pulled the strings just to get students in specific clans that helps them in certain skills. Like, some clans are good at producing students that are more fit to be diplomats, ambassadors, or explorers; other clans are good at producing warriors. . . like my clan Rancor.

So, yeah, a normal day at the academy. Things were just going smoothly as it were, and even got to learns some extra lessons from Yoda, thanked him for the lesson, and made my way to the gym to meet up with my clan for a meeting. Everything was going normally by routine then.

Until everything changed.

We all saw this day coming (I did, because, you know, fan of Star Wars, and I crunched some math) and told by our masters, Sriek and Cruell, that our initiation test to become Padawan is nearing. We all had a few days to prepare ourselves on our own without the masters help, and do so on how we see fit.

In other words: "Hype yourself up, boy! You gonna die!"

. . . Yeah, that wasn't a nice interpretation of it, but you get the point, right?

So, um, yeah. As for me, I'd spent my entire time just doing as I was told: Hyping myself. Of course, there was an underlying dread that crawled in my stomach and refused to leave. I had thought that all the test consist of the Padawan being in an ice cave to get their Kyber crystals, but it turned out that some clans had their own version of the test, and none is more dangerous than Rancor's and Krayt Dragons' (Don't ask about this clan because. . . I swear to the Force, I haven't had the time to look into them!).

I remember thinking about it so much that I spaced out more than I should. I once did this in front of Obi-Wan and even he had noticed. At the time, we were sparring as usual, us being the best of buds (I know! So privileged, I am!), but as we were finishing up our sparring match - by the way, I won! - he came to me as we were out in the halls.

"Sempai," He called, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" He asked, but I only tried to shake off his worry. "Are you afraid of the trials coming ahead?"

"Oooh," I winced playfully, pointing an accusing finger at my Kouhai. "Now, that's a loaded question, Kouhai! Jedi can't be afraid." I laughed, but he wasn't buying my doo-doos. Also, do note that I tend to call him Kouhai, as any good sempai does in the presence of lower class-men. He still doesn't know what either of those means, and I didn't plan on clarifying at all.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" He said softly, patting me on the shoulder. "If there is something that worries you, you can trust me to shoulder the burden with you."

"Yeesh, what got you all mushy today? Did I hit you that hard?" I joked, but the deadpan look he was giving told me that I wasn't being funny today. I sighed, tiredly as I said, "Sorry. I appreciate the worry, little Obi, and to be honest, yes. . . I am worried."

"Is it the trial?" He asked, and I nodded. "It's okay to be scared. . . just don't tell the masters you were, they might not appreciate it."

We both laughed at his joke.

"But," He continued. "If there is anything I learn from you, is that you are too stubborn and clever to get that trial to worry you. I bet you'll do fine."

I didn't want to wipe away his cheerfulness, but what I said next did just that. "It's not only me I'm worried about. I'm also worried about my clan-mates." And there goes his cheerfulness. "And not just that, the way they're setting up these test makes it to be extremely dangerous."

"How can you tell?"

"The fact that they just cut off any contact from us, and that every teachers and Jedi we came across that were part of clan Rancor that took the same initiation wouldn't spare us a single glance let alone their breath." I pointed out, which made Obi-Wan to stew over the info.

"Hmm, sometimes you're too clever for your own good," He said offhandedly. "But then again, you might just be too paranoid over this."

"Trust me. . . it's bad." I said, causing him to look away. "I had all week to do some extra research to prepare myself for the worst. All I got was a fun fact about wombats; it's nice to know that they'll achieve sapience intelligence in a million years if evolution is generous or so the theory goes."

As we neared where we were going to go our separate clans hall, he stopped me and said. "If it's going to be that bad then take care of yourself," He said as he as he made his way down the hall. Then he stopped, and muttered these seven words to me. "I got a bad feeling about this."

He turned and moved on. When he was out of sight, I muttered, "Darn it. . . He just jinxed it."

Knowing that I got the official Star Wars way of getting the Murphy's Law in effect, or the Force since they are in cahoots, I drudged back to my bunk and began writing my will. . . No seriously, I wrote a will. It's still there in my bunk room. . . somewhere.

A few days later, Clan Rancor were all summoned to the arena for a meet-up. Once we were all situated, master Sriek walked in to the center of the arena where we were all seated in a semi-circle around him.

He looked to us with a very distant look, and he wasn't sparing any glance with any of us, especially Tona. He then spoke up in a deadpan tone, "Initiates, today you're about to take your Trial of skill. The trial that will determine if you were worthy of becoming a Padawan. . . or not." We all whispered in our own respective reaction. He silenced us all with wave of his hands and continued. "Take heed, young ones. It is recommended that should you decided not to take it by leaving this arena, this is your only chance to to do so. For this trial is so dangerous. . . you may never come back."

Everyone gasped in shock, while I just winced at being right about the trial. I cursed to myself silently, and started begging for everyone to just up and leave. Only two stood among our clanmates, each of them with overwhelming guilt on their faces.

Sriek nodded at them and said, "Very well, please join with master Cruell to get you two situated with the Jedi Core Service." The two student left the room.

Bentas was about to stand with an angry glare at their back, but I held him down and kept him quiet. "Do not be angry with them. . . they have chosen their paths. We must not fault them with that." I scolded, causing him to deflate a little.

"Now. . . who else will join them, or is that all?" Sriek asked, casting his eyes over us.

No one else stood. My hopes were crushed because it meant I was going to stay to babysit them. You're probably wondering on why I didn't left if I was that worried about the Trials. My answer is, wouldn't you stay to make sure the toddlers make it out? I couldn't leave them to take this trial alone. If they'd all stood and left, I would have join, too. But the majority of them were here, so I took it upon myself to stay.

I know what you're thinking: Who put you in charge of these kids? My answer: Duh, Master Cruell. Remember?

"Very well." He said with a solemn tone. It was so weird to hear him that quiet, which made it all the more worrying. "Now, you are all to take an oath. Raise your hands." We all did. "And repeat after me. . . _I_ , say your name, _of the Clan Rancor_."

" _I, Bacchus, of the Clan Rancor_ ," I echoed. The others did as well with their own name.

" _Will not reveal the true content of the Trial to anyone that of not my peers or outside of my clan._ "

" _Will not reveal the true content of the Trial to anyone that of not my peers or outside of my clan_."

" _Under the pain of death shall I suffer if I did so_."

We paused. . . now knowing the full gravity of the situation. To be honest, I was shocked myself. I didn't know how to react to it, and so did the kids.

Sriek glared as he growled. "Repeat!"

". . . _Under the pain of death shall I suffer if I did so_." Tona said, breaking the silence. Sriek threw a smirk in her direction, while waited for us to follow in her footstep.

" _Under the pain of death shall I suffer if I did so_." We begrudgingly said, and felt as if we all just signed our contract right then and there. A short contract, granted, but it was the delivery and intent behind that shook our core at the time. We were still kids after all.

"Good. Now. . . follow me" Was all Sriek said as he walked out. And of course we followed. We came out to the landing pads and saw a transport ship docked at the far platform. When master Sriek made his way to the ship, we again followed.

The hatch opened and all of the students went aboard. I was about to follow, until I sense a presence behind me. I looked back and saw master Cruell looking at me with a solemn look.

"Bacchus," She said, but paused to look for the right words to say. "Please. . . take care of yourself."

I smiled, patting her on the shoulders. "Now, now, master. Don't worry. I promise I'll get back in one piece," I glanced at my clanmates boarding the ship. "And them as well."

She gripped the arm I placed on her shoulder hard. I looked at her and saw the look of worry in her eye. "Don't make promises you can't keep." And she walked away.

It couldn't even get anymore ominous, I swear. With a shaky breath and a heavy weight in my stomach, I went aboard the ship to go on what might be considered the kids and I's death-march. It sure felt like that the whole ride to our Trial. All that is missing is for someone to holler, "Dead kids, walking!"

As we were aboard the transport, all of the student began talking at a later time after we breached atmosphere. I didn't feel like joining so I just observed. Everyone became active with words as soon as we went into hyperspace, while I reveled in the feeling of travelling space. You have no idea how cool it feels, and I have no words to describe it.

Bentas was being active, his enthusiasm glowing bright enough to drown out the sinking depression the kids were feeling.

Lito hanged on to his friends words, before he shifted over to me and just. . . smiled. It was a brave front, but the way his foot tapped repeatedly on the floor was a dead giveaway.

Plio was silent, as always, no surprise there! What was surprising was her paying attention to Bentas' attempt to cheer up everyone. It seems the emo queen was also feeling the downer syndrome. I know, weird.

Tona. . . well, she walked over to me and sort of. . . glared at me, before she spoke up, "Well. . ."

I know, right? What's her problem, you might be asking. Let's find out.

"Well. . . what?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Just surprised you're here is all."

". . . Uh-huh. You don't seem happy about it, though?"

"Not unhappy. I just think you're wasting your time here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lito asked as he was besides me.

"He. . . isn't supposed to be here." Tona scowled at Lito, causing him to backpedal hard. She returned her glare at me."Everyone here has worked really hard to be here, taking their lessons seriously. . . but you treat this like it is all one big joke!"

"Oi!" Bentas howled at Tona. "Leave him alone!"

"Not until he clears something up!" Tona shot back. "This is personal, so butt out!"

"I'll show you personal!" Bentas threatened as he stomped his way over. Tona took her stance, seemingly about to lay down some whooping.

Before it could escalate, I stood and came in between them. "Ap ap ap ap~! Bentas, it's okay. It's just me and her talking, eh?" I sat again as Bentas walked back to his seat, scowling harshly at the Twilek. "So, Tona. . . you were asking?"

"Why?" She asked, her eyes glazed with frustration.

I know, this question seems familiar. But still, it doesn't hurt to clarify. "Why, what?" I asked.

"Why do you treat everything around you like a joke? Why are you still in this clan when the teacher are out to get you? Just. . . Why?"

When she finished, I noticed that everyone else was looking to me for an answer. Well, who was I to deprive them of answers. So, I asked with a solemn smile, "Are you sure you want to know? It won't help us feel any better where we are going."

"Yes." She replied determinedly, her gaze focused solely on me. Flattering, I know.

"Alrighty then. The reason why I am like this. . . is because its the only way for me to cope." Everyone looked shocked at the answer, but I kept on going. "I had no other to keep me going. After all I had lost my family I had no memory about, alone in the world with only a few friends to keep me going. Everything I believe in is considered outlawed at the academy, and that puts me in a very rough spot. In other words, my existence here in the world, in the academy, in this clan is a joke. . . why not make the most of it until the punchline comes in."

Tona only looked disturbed by my answer, and walked away. The rest of the student looked disheartened by my speech which was a dumb move on my part, but she asked for it. Bentas only looked at a lost of words to say to what he just heard so he just sat where he was. Plio remained quiet, which figures. Lito, though, sat by my side and just gave me a somber smile .

Yeah, I know. I suck for giving everyone downer syndrome. Let's just skip this part of the ride because it was awkward as hell! And I hate awkward things.

We came out of hyperdrive sooner or later, and our ship drifted over what can be considered rocky planet - if it has the gracious dignity to call itself a planet let alone a moon. All of us were watching this poor Pluto impressionist when Sriek came in from the cockpit to tell us to prepare ourselves.

We strapped ourselves and did our own depressing self-reflection as we entered the atmosphere of the rock (I gave up on trying to call it a planet because it really wasn't). As the ship landed, we all filed out and regarded the surface world. . . it was as depressing as my speech was. Seriously!

The land was deprived of green plant-life, no signs of water or clouds, just plain rocks for all the eyes to see! I'm even surprised it has an atmosphere of some sort! The reason why it was so depressing was the amount of dreary colored rocks and even shipwrecks we saw at a distance.

Master Sriek then came down and bellowed, "Alright! Form up!" We all did. "Listen up, initiates. Today will be the day that determines if you are worthy of being a clan Rancor Padawan! But be warned! This test will be very dangerous as I have warned before, and some of you will not come back alive. . ." I heard Lito gulped audibly, I think. "But let it not be said that clan Rancor never goes into dangerous situation without weapons of sort!"

He walked over to a crate that a couple of droids were carrying out the ships. He opened them all and carried out-

"Spears?" Bentas suddenly cried, as if he was insulted to be given such a weapon.

"Yes, spears." Sriek said, glaring at the young for speaking out of line. "As it is, you're not going to have your lightsaber yet, not until you get your Kyber crystals." He threw the spears on the ground at our feet. "And to get your Kyber crystals, you have to go through here." He said gesturing to the face of a cliff with a huge boulder in front of it. He reached out his hands and lifted the boulder using the Force, revealing a cave where it was covering.

I had leads forming in my stomach just looking at the darn mouth of the cave, the foul air coming out from it wasn't really soothing my worries of fighting dangerous monsters in there. Which did explain the spears at our feet.

We all stoop to pick up our own respectful spear, and I had the chance to look them over. The spear was metallic mostly, their edge sharp and serrated. If anything, the shaft was short, making the spear nearly at a sword length. I looked back at the cave and concluded it was probably wise for them to shorten the shaft.

Lito, bless his souls, asked the question we were all wondering, " What's in there?"

Master Sriek only gave him and us a cold look before he answered, "You'll see." He regarded us all, some of us might have looked terrified, but it still didn't move him to stop us. Before he walked away to his ship, he said to us, "Begin when you are ready. Return without a Kyber crystal. . . you will fail this test."

And with that rousing speech, he was gone in his ships.

We all stood where we were, just watching the entrance. I glanced at the kids and noticed how unsure they were, even Tona was hesitant. So I took this opportunity to dissuade them. "You know, we can just back out from this? Nobody will blame us for it, and we can all work in the Jedi Service Core."

As soon as I said that, I received the most cold glare from Tona, who snarled back at me, "Then leave! You're wasting your time here." And she set off first, causing the others to follow her while Bentas, Lito, and Plio stayed by my side.

I looked at the other three and asked, "You're not going?" They both looked hesitantly at the cave before a look of resolve softened their worried expressions. They both shook their heads and moved forward.

"Well," I said out loud. "Guess I am going, too."

With that said, I walked into the dark cave behind my clanmates. As we were walking in a line, I heard Bentas said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

I know. . . crap! Why did he have to say that!? And that's how we all went into a dark cave. As for what we're going to find in there, well, you have to wait for the next chapter. I know, I am evil.


	7. And in the caves we found Gundarks!

So, we merry band of children marched into the dark, smelly, spooky, and somewhat chilly cave. And what did we found found in there? Gundarks. . . Lots and lots of Gundarks. And ooh, boy, was it an experience, let me tell you the whole ordeal.

We all marched into the cave all wary with our spears at the ready. Tona and Bentas were taking front with me and Lito covering the rear. We all were wary, scared, and nervous as the deeper we go into tunnel with our spears in hand.

Now, the idea of spears being used in a tight environment is a laughable concept, but lemme tell ya - they're actually useful in such confined space if you know how to use them. Oh, wait, not relevant. Moving on.

We reached a two forked path, one leading left and the other to the right. Bentas opted that everyone to go to the right, but Tona only ignore him and drudged to the left. Seeing her walking off, he shouted, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Tona paused and replied, "Why does it matter to you?"

"We need to stick to together," Bentas argued, marching up to her face and scowled at her. "I know you think you're better than us, but we have a higher chance of making it out alive if we all just stick close."

I know, Bentas is so smart. I'm so proud.

Tona only scoffed as she walked on, saying, "Stick together? Please. You all would just slow me down. I'll head my own way."

And I under a strict conscience whose name must be related to a Cricket didn't want her to go, but she was stubborn as she was skilled in many things. Bentas only huffed at her retreating form, and said aloud, "Fine. Leave then." He turned to the group. "Come on, guys. We'll head this way."

"What about Tona?" Lito asked worryingly - bless his soul, the kind fella. "Shouldn't one of us go with her?"

"Why should anyone of us go follow her? She looks like she can take care of herself." One of the kids commented, which Bentas nodded at in approval. Dark, I know, but everyone at this point was excused to be so.

"But. . . what if she couldn't take care of herself? Could you say that she can take care of herself alone when something happens to her?" Lito asked, causing all the others to sort of awkwardly shuffle at the shy child's caring wisdom. "I mean, there's gotta be a reason why we are all carrying weapons in this cave."

How elementary, my dear Lito. Brilliant deduction, he did.

"Well. . ." Bentas said as he looked at the group. "Anyone willing? Because at this point, whoever is going with Tona would be responsible with relaying the message to her that we would all meet up here in fifty minutes if we haven't found anything."

Unsurprisingly, nobody wanted to go with the grumpy twilek. So, at that moment, I only shook my head and volunteered myself as I followed to where Tona left. The funny thing was that everyone reacted with shock as I walked past them, Bentas especially was regarding with a questioning look that asked, 'Are you serious?'

I only comfortingly smiled at their reaction and moved on, while giving Bentas some parting words, "Take care Bentas. Remember, stick together and don't stray from each other. When you find your Kyber crystal, leave as fast as possible."

"Will do, Bacchus," Bentas saluted. "Just don't let her kill you."

We both laughed and then we went our separate ways. Now, we all know how horror movies happen. The moment the group split, they're so screwed. The same thought process was going through my head as I walked in the dark tunnels with my eyes peeled, spears forward, and Force senses open to any malcontent directed at me.

It's funny that it took me this long to put my Force reflex under control, because believe it or not it was a living nightmare just having this ability. I bet some of you now are doubting me at the moment, so let me clarify:

Imagine you can sense every movement around you big or small; it's like being trapped in an ocean of your own senses (All five of them, if you're counting) that lets you know what there is to know around you like an annoying notification alarm that goes off to anything. Heck, I couldn't even sleep thanks to passing janitors or members in the temple, nor to the smallest breeze wafting through the vents.

Add to the fact that I am light sleeper, and you got yourself a whole cocktail of trouble to even sleep.

But thanks to our little green man, the one and only, Master Yoda, I managed to create an imaginary filter that helps lessen the effects of my ability. Nowadays, I can only sense what I allow my field of omni-sense to reach around my person, but only if I can keep my focus.

Anyway, I was walking down the dark tunnel, the small amount of lights given where the fluorescent lights emitted by the plant-life. If a botanist were here, they would like to jabber-jaw all about the fun facts of the glowy-mushrooms, but I ain't one so nah.

I stretched my senses a little just to avoid any sort issues from up ahead, and just in time, too! Wham! Something lashed out from the shadow and I instinctively raise my spear to block it. I glanced at what attacked me and saw the broadside of a spear whose owner was standing to one-side with her glare directed at me.

You can guess how happy she was to see me.

"Why did you follow me?" Tona demanded, lowering her weapon to her side.

"Follow you? Girl, I thought heading to the left would be a good idea. Just because you head here, didn't mean I'm following you." I joked, only causing her to glare a bit harsher than before. "Okay, I guess it does mean I am following you."

She huffed in response and head onward. Rude, much. So I trailed after her, carefully keeping my senses stretched and the twilek girl in sight. Don't want to lose her when I was just getting to know her.

"So, Tona," I called but she gave no reaction. "Why are we going this way?"

"Why are you asking me that question? I thought you weren't following me," She grumbled lowly as she peeked around the corners before moving on. "So in either cases, let me ask you why are YOU going down this way?"

"Let's just say I like doing opposite of what people usually do, and leave it at that," I said. "I was just asking because from an outsider's perspective, okay, this doesn't seem like a smart move on both of OUR part."

"What do you mean?" She asked, finally pausing to scowl at me.

"Well, we don't know what sort of obstacles we could be facing in this dark, spooky, dank, scary, menacing, nightmare-inducing cave. In a more tactical approach, shouldn't we rely on the numbers of our groups to face whatever is in here?"

"I rather not let the weaker link slow me down," She said as resumed her walk. "If you want me to play it smart, let's just say I have you as the numbers needed for precaution."

"Aww, thanks." I cooed at her.

She paused again to scowl at me. "For what?"

"For complimenting me! You know, that's by far the nicest thing I have ever heard you said about me. Even though it wasn't a direct compliment, but I'll take it nonetheless."

She scoffed again and walked ahead with me trailing behind her.

As we resumed our trek down the dim-lighted cave, I noticed the claw marks on the walls and floors. What dropped our morale was probably the bones scattered here and there. The smell in the cave was also getting rancid the more we walk deeper in to cave.

So far, my sense have indicated nothing to worry so far, and Tona was a bit confident in her push down the path we took. But the fact things were going smoothly worried me. At one point, I had thought to myself that I was probably getting too paranoid over nothing.

That was. . . until I heard a noise behind us. A noise I dreaded to hear.

"Wait!" I lowly hissed as I turned back down the tunnel we came from, tilting my ears in its direction.

"What? What is it?" Tona demanded as she readied her spear.

". . . I thought I heard a scream." I said with dread, already leads were forming in my guts. My worries were skyrocketing by now. "The others must be in trouble. We should turn back!"

"We?" Tona said. "I am not going back just to help them out, not while I went this far to earn my own Kyber crysal."

"We can come back for the crystal later!" I said with a hint of frustration crept into my tone, which wasn't helping when Tona only took offense from it.

"No!" She hissed determinedly. "If you want to help them, fine! But don't drag me along as well." Then she moved on.

I was about to reprimand her for such carelessness and lacking compassion for her clan-mates when something felt off. Something. . . felt terribly wrong. We weren't alone. . . And it was in front of Tona.

"Look out!" I cried, watching as she inevitably came face to face to a monster we didn't hope to discover in that darn cave: A gundark.

Tona raised her spear, crying out of fear as the beast chomped down on her weapon. The beast was on top of her, its claws prone to her side to keep her down.

"Help!" She cried.

I raised my spear and threw it at the creature, watching as the tip sank into the shoulder. The gundark cried out of pain, raising its head to the ceiling and screeched. Tona took the opportunity to point her spear and thrust it under its jaw up through its head.

The creature gurgled as it fell on top of Tona unceremoniously. I went over to her to quickly to raise the creature or else she'll suffocate. It was heavy! It took Tona and I's combined might to push the darn thing off. When it rolled over, I pulled her up and checked her for any injuries.

"I'm fine!" She grumbled, but I paid no heed to that. When I was satisfied she was okay, I stood back to watch the gundark we killed. "Those things are here? But, this planet, wherever this place, isn't in the Vanqor in the system. How did gundarks managed to go all the way out here?"

"No time to dwell on that," I urged, retrieving the spears from the corpse and handed hers back. I made for the way we came from pulling Tona right behind, and she wasn't happy about it. "The others are in trouble. We need to get back before-"

I stopped suddenly, causing the twilek to collide to my back. "Hey, what's the big idea-. . . oh."

Oh, indeed.

At the other end we saw an entire pack of gundarks snarling at us. There were about four or five of them, all of them facing us. Seeing the creatures placed a sense of dread in me seeing them cutting off our only exit, and them approaching us with their fangs bared, and drools dripping from their maws.

"Run!" I screamed as I pushed Tona back to where we came from with the gundarks right on our heels. I ran as fast I could, my heart beating as adrenaline and fear seeped in. We passed the body we killed, and Tona took that moment to use the Force to raise it and launched it back at the pack. I didn't need to look back to hear the gratifying thump and whines to see that it worked.

We kept on running, me swearing to myself that the warm air blowing down my neck isn't the gundark's breath.

"Look! Up ahead!" Tona warned. Up ahead was a light shining at the end of the tunnel. At that moment, I wanted to invoke the joke that death lies beyond the end of the light, but the chasing beast behind us wasn't going to give us the chance.

"Go! Go!" I cried, pumping my legs to follow her as we made our mad dash. Tona was the first to cross only for her to stop and flail her arms suddenly.

"Whoa!" Cried Tona as she nearly tumbled off the ledge. With haste I pulled her back by her tunic and watched as the expanse of the cave we came upon. There were hundreds if not thousands of kyber crystals shining along with the luminescent mushrooms.

"The gundarks!" Tona reminded me, pulling me from the beautiful sight of what we were looking for. We both watched as we saw the beast was about to reach where we were with our backs to a ledge.

"Crap!" I swore as I twirl the spear in my hand, trying my best to come up with a plan on the spot. There was none, and in the moment I began to fear the inevitable when Tona came to the rescue.

"Wait!" Tona said as she raised her hands towards the cave entrance. Everything started rumbling, the small rocks began to levitate, and just as the gundarks were about to crossed the entrance the tunnel began to collapse as rocks and dirt began flooding the tunnel sealing it.

I sighed in relief, so did Tona. I began chuckling hysterically which only earned her glare but she didn't dare to ask why I was doing so. To be honest, I was at my wit's end. I was being hysterical because I thought we were going to die; my heart pumped like crazy and my mind was already flashing my past lives. Both here and in my home world.

After getting my hysteria out of my system, I looked over as Tona began surveying the kyber crystals with awe. I stood beside her and joined her for the light show.

"Beautiful," She said in awe. I wanted to agree, but something tells me if I opened my mouth I would have ruined it for her. "And thank you."

I stumbled a bit, unbelieving the word that came out of her mouth. "W-what?"

"I said. . . thank you. For. . . following me." She said, her scowl deepening with restraints.

I smiled at her awkward attempt to thank me, but we all know that I hate awkward things, so I only said in reply. "Hey, I don't know what you're talking about. I was walking my own path, remember?" I winked at her, causing her to smile back briefly.

This was a moment I could have cherish! I mean, I broke through her tough shell exterior! In that moment, I thought to myself, Tona is really not that bad, just a little caught up in her own way.

The moment was interrupted anyway when we heard a screech from one of the tunnel on the ground levels. It was the gundarks! The darn things were everywhere. I panicked again knowing that the way we came through was a no go, and the one below was probably the only way out.

Next thing I know - Whoosh! - A gundark came flying out only to collide into the crystals.

"What the heck?!" Tona took the words right out of my mouth.

What followed next was a spear that flew and impaled the monster right in the eye, instantly killing it. I looked back to the entrance and, to my relief, saw Bentas, Plio, Lito and the others filing out from it. Some of the kids looked roughed up, Lito included, but boy was I glad to see them.

"Bentas!" I cried, waving my arm as he looked to us.

"Bacchus? You're alive!" He exclaimed with joy, before noticing Tona besides me and his face morphed back into a frown. "Oh. . . And her, too."

"Sorry to disappoint." Tona scoffed as she wandered off to claim what she came for.

"Bentas, what's the situation?" I demanded as I began hover over the poor wounded Lito.

"Not good." He began as his eyes trailed over the crystals. "The monsters cut us off from our exit and forced us all the way in here. That one over there got the jump on us," He pointed at the dead creature. "and managed to get to Lito and the others in the back."

Plio walked over to the corpse and yanked out the spear. "We're trapped." She said in a monotonous voice, as always straight to the point with this girl.

I know, the situation was getting worse. What was even more upsetting was the four wounded members we had in our group. All the children were looking downtrodden by the sudden situation, and who could blame them.

Heck, to be honest, this was the perfect time to just curl up and die. But I couldn't allow myself to be like that, not in front of these kids. Not now, and not yet anyway. So, I took a gander at what we're up against, took note of the expansive cave we were in, all of it filled with veins or pockets of Kyber crystals jutting out. I looked for more cave entrances and saw that only the two we know of were the only ones.

Believe it or not, but these Gundarks were cunning buggers to make only two entrance that lead this place. The crystals were the bait, and the trap has been sprung. . . Well, damn. Don't that just beat it all.

A screech broke my thoughts, causing everyone to look down the still open entrance.

"W-what do we do?" Cried one of the girls, clutching desperately to her spear. The others follow suit in a fit of panic.

I looked to Lito and saw that same sad smile he had when he was on the ship on the way in here. That smile sparked something me. . . no, it was not love. Geez, get your head out of the gutter. It was anger. A spark of defiance, a little. . . Rebellion, you might say.

With a slap to the face, and I do mean a hard, meaty one, I stood and faced the kids with a determined scowl. "Get it together, guys! I am not going to let all of you clock out on my watch! Bentas! Plio!" The two mentioned stood in attention. "Get the others in hiding, make sure it's near the entrance. The rest of you follow them, grab a Kyber crystal, and wait for my damn signal!"

I don't know if I had motivated them to move in such a hurry, or I scared them to do so. It's probably the latter looking back on it now.

I walked over to one of the crystals and chipped a piece off for me. I admired the gem in my hand for a moment before pocketing it.

"Bacchus!" I heard Tonas called, spiking a small amount irritation. Tonas approached me and gave me a mean scowl. "What are you up to?" She demanded.

In that small moment, I smirked. "Nothing safe, that's for sure," I looked to the cave that was sealed off from before. An idea came into my head. "Okay, you want in? Or ya think it might be too dangerous for you?"

That sparked an angry look from her. "As if. Fine, what's the plan?" She asked, pocketing her Kyber crystal.

I smiled as I turned toward the mouth of the cave, twirling my spear I stood into my stance and stared ahead.

So I gave her the plans, and she admitted how risky it was, due to the fact that I am probably the one that's going to be the only casualties in the plan, but - gosh darn it - I don't care! I made a promise to bring these kids back in one piece!

Oh, I can hear you thinking now: _"But Bacchus? What about the promise that you'll get back alive for master Cruell?"_

To that I say. . . Um, I didn't care at the time. So, yeah. She would be pissed if she found out about the one part of the plan that was risking my life on the line. And if I did make it out of there, um, I won't be telling her any of it!

So with the kids in position, I took my spot in front of the cave. The screeches were getting louder, and the monsters approached even closer. I waited with bated breath, watching the mouth and the kids hiding to the side of it.

Then they appeared, stumbling through the entrance all screeching in hunger, with foams frothing at their maws. Then they saw me, standing all alone just in front of them; a tasty morsel just in their sight.

"Ah, crap." I cursed as I started running deeper in with monster now giving chase. If what I can deduce, these gundarks aren't natives on these planets, which isn't far-fetched when there aren't any other form lifeforms here. Ergo, these buggers are hungry. And there I was an easy target, and they aren't letting me go.

"Come on, dung-heads! Keep up!" I taunted as I vaulted over the crystals, climbing ledges as I try to gain higher ground. When I reached the limit of the ledges I climbed, I glanced down and saw the gundarks were far below but slowly gaining on me. I was right on them being hungry.

I looked over to others and saw the last of them filing out cave. Then I saw Tona standing by, her arms waving to signal the fact that everyone has made it out. I guess it's my turn. I looked down and saw one of the gundarks just below me, snapping its maw in anticipation to get me.

With a leap and my spear raised, I jumped from my ledge and landed on the monster, causing both of us to fall. I thrust my spear through the beast, killing instantly. Then I clinged to the body as a means of cushioning the fall.

We crashed on the floor which drove my spear through the thing. The impact caused me to bounce off and rolled a few feet away. Sad to say, that fricking hurts! I mean, what was I thinking?! Anyway, after regretting my choice of getting down, I glanced at the other gundarks and saw them sliding off the wall to get to me.

"Ack, dang it all!" I cursed as I stood and made my mad dash towards the cave entrance.

"Come on!" Tona cried, waving her hands as if that would make me run faster in my condition.

Bentas was besides her, jumping eagerly on his heel with a look of terror on his face. That was spelling confidence for me at all. I limped at my top speed, yet I could hear the gundarks gaining on me. The howls and screeches were getting nearer.

With a loud cry, I leaped as I neared the entrance. Then a rumbled came behind me as the entire cave started shaking. I looked up from the ground I was laid on, and saw the entrance collapse as Bentas and Tona used the Force.

As the rocks blocked the mouth, the dust kicked up causing the three of us to shield our eyes from the debris. When the dust settled, we both looked and saw the pile of rock blocking the gundarks on the other side.

With a shared glance, Bentas and I cheered from this small victory. Tona only scoffed at our behavior before she came over and supported me up on her shoulders. Bentas moved in on my other side, and both kids started carrying me out of the cave. When we came out, we came across the others that were all waiting us three.

As soon as we showed our face, they all cheered and came over to say how cool I was (And how crazy that whole idea was in the first place), and thus they all lauded over me like the hero I was! And they should praise me!

"Okay, guys, calm down. We don't want his ego burst his head." Bentas joked, causing the others laugh at my expense. He got a pout from me for that witty remark. How dare he. "In all seriousness, that was a crazy move on your part."

"It was either that, or we all fight the gundarks," I said, still pouting. "If anyone had better idea, then why didn't they come out and say it."

"Yeah, but still," Bentas said with a smirk. "Who'd have thought that you'd be the one with the plan."

"Why you little-"

"Ugh, enough!" Tona growled as she left my side to walk over to the ship.. "If you're done wasting time, let's just turn in our crystals and be done with it."

I know what you're thinking dear audience: Tsundere.

"Alright, alright," Bentas grumbled, before he started addressing the others. "Did you all got your Kyber crystals?" All the kids held up theirs'. . . except Lito. Bentas noticed and left me to lean on his spear as he approached Lito. "Hey, Lito, where's yours?"

Lito only smiled sadly again, but this time tears were threatening to spill. "I. . . I dropped mine." He looked away, ashamed. "Th- things were going too fast. . . and I was scared. Some Padawan I would have made, huh?"

He tried to pass it off as a joke, but that only made Bentas sad. Plio came over, her face unreadable as she sat besides him. "Do you want mine?" She asked, reaching out with her hand with the Kyber crystal on it.

"No! No, Plio, you've been training your whole life for this," He said, closing Plio's hand with his. "I can't take it. Neither of you, please, it's okay." He wiped his eyes with his arms. "I'm fine. . . see."

The smile he displayed was sadder than the one he had on the flight in. The kids around him only gave him their condolences as they went to line up for Sriek. Bentas and Plio stayed behind to help Lito and I over to join the others.

As we arrived, I pushed away Bentas to stand beside Lito. With an arm draped over his should I kept him close to me as we line up. I shooed Plio away and stood side by side with the poor Lito who was crying into my side. I sometime get reminded these guys were kids, a couple of years younger than me, and to see the gentle soul cry was heart breaking for me.

"I m-messed up," He whispered as he clung to me. "I wasn't brave like the others, or as strong you."

"Now, don't be like that," I cooed at Lito. "Sure, you may have dropped your crystal, but if I have learned anything today, is that you're the one deserved to be a Jedi more than us. So what if you don't have Kyber crystal? You don't need a lightsaber to be a jedi."

"Y-you're just saying that." He cried lowly, trying desperately to stop his crying.

"I'm serious." I said as solemn as I can be. "You don't need to be brave or be skilled with a weapon to be a Jedi. I can see your gentle soul and see the potential of a great Jedi master. In fact, more Jedi should be more like you if anything."

"R-really?" Lito asked, finally looking up from my shirt he was crying into.

Before I could answer, the ship's hatch opened with master Sriek walking off of it. He looked at all of us, his eyes betraying no emotion at all. He came up to the front of us, his eyes counting us until he reached me. His eyes stayed on me the longest. That alone gave me the creeps!

"So, you all made it." He said aloud, as he stepped closer to our lineup. "Congratulations! This class has made me more proud than I can ever hope! You have all exceed my expectation for every last one of you to survive. The last class before weren't so lucky."

That last line had us all shivered in horror and pity for the last class before us. Sriek paused to let us all absorbed the information before he started up again, "Now listen up. Just because you all survived, doesn't mean you all become Padawans. No, you still need to have a Kyber crystal. So let's start down this line."

He started with Tona down the other end of the line. He called her name and she replied by raising her hand with Kyber crysal in it. He smiled in satisfaction before he moved on to the others.

In that moment, I glanced down at Lito, hovering my hand near his. In that moment, he was distracted with the approach of master Sriek nearing our end. In that moment, I have decided. . .

"Hey, Lito," I whispered, gaining the teary eye of Lito. "Remember about what I said that about you being a great Jedi?"

"Um. . . yeah?" He looked confused. Not for long.

"Yeah, well, here's you chance to prove it to yourself and to me."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

I didn't answer as I waited as Sriek neared. When he called Plio she raised her crystal into the air. He nodded as he came to us and called, "Lito!"

Before Lito could react, I slipped my crystal into his hand and raised his hand into air. Lito was too surprised to react properly, but when he could gather his awareness, he gawked at the crystal in his hands. He looked to me but I looked away quick, just watching Sriek as he nodded at the young boy before moving to me.

"Bacchus." He said, watching me with his eyebrow raised. "Your crystal?"

"Aw, sorry, master Sriek. I forgot mine." I smiled sheepishly, acting all goofy as I could.

He only scoffed in response. "It figures. At this point, I expected you to fail on purpose." He grumbled as he walked away.

"Aw, don't worry, master Sriek!" I called after him. "At least you won't have to deal with me!" He didn't reply, only walked away.

I looked over to Lito, his eyes somewhat surprised and horrified. "B-Bacchus. . . W-why?"

I only smiled at him, tussling his hair a little as I pushed him towards the ship. "Because. . . I know you'll be a better Jedi than me."

"Bacchus. . . I-I can't! This is yours. I-" I shushed as we went up the hatch.

Everyone was silent as they took their previous spot in the ships. Some of them went to sleep, others just kept pawing at the crystals in their hands. Meanwhile, Lito and I took to our spot from before.

"It's okay. I don't see myself to be a Jedi any day now. It's better if you make better use out of it," We all went and sat in our spots from before, all of us resting our heads from the ordeal we went through. As we lifted off, I turned to Lito and said. "And, Lito, remember. . . you're going to work hard to prove me right that you're the best Jedi. . . You hear me?"

He wanted to argue, but I glared at him hard, causing him to be silent and only nodded. Then he smiled again. This time a grateful smile.

With a smile of my own in reply, I laid back and knocked myself out. Goodness knows I need the sleep. You think babysitting Force-sensitive kids in a dark cave full of gundarks is easy? Hah, nah! Think again. I needed the rest.

And that's how we found gundarks in the cave. And also, I failed to become a Padawan. What? Didn't I mention that before? Well go back to the prologue and read it! I might have mentioned it there.


	8. Doo-Doo Cookies and a long talk

This. . . chapter is definitely not going to be anything exciting as the title implies. As you all have known from the last chapter, I survived an entire test that had dark caves, Kyber crystals and Gundarks. . . lots of them.

I was worried I may have PTSD, but then again, that wasn't the half of what I am going to have in the future.

I could just end it here, you know? Just conclude my whole star war experience as me getting chummy with my favorite characters before I failed in such a good Samaritan fashion . But, nah, it doesn't end there. And it gets even more messed up than what I was implying than before.

Of course, I am going to be omitting some stuff here and there, I mean, come on! Who would want the hear the entire Star Wars experience! That'd be just too much! Like, come on, Bacchus. Get real.

I hear ya. Seriously, bro or sis, I hear ya.

So, before I trail off into some nonsense, I'll just pick up where I left off. . . but not right after, no, some time long. . . Looooong after the whole debacle. I'm sure as hell not going to talk about the time I was talking with Qui-Gon after the test. I mean, it's not like disappointing him was one of the most hurtful thing I had ever regretted to have done.

No, shut up. I didn't cry. You're crying. . . Sorry, didn't mean to say that.

Le sigh, let's be honest here: after the I flunked the test and failed to become a Padawan, Qui-Gon approached soon after we had landed back at the temple. At that point, Cruell had already picked out some spot for me to become her assistant or something in the Jedi Core Service, but Qui-Gon came and tried to convince me otherwise.

Bless that sexy fool's heart, but he still insisting on becoming my master. I told him off, of course. Gently, mind you. Gently. I told him that I wasn't meant to be a Jedi, and I accepted that. He told me otherwise, and I wished I could believe him.

Bless him some more, I mean, he went on a whole speech about something I had in me, a potential that could make me a great Jedi. . .

Ack, again, I am not crying! Please, stop your baseless accusation.

Anyway, so I told him that. . . well, you would know what I would tell him. I set him on the track to train Obi-Wan. I told him the potential I see in him. The greatness he saw in me, was nothing compared to what that cute legend incarnate had in him. I wanted to tell him about what would happen, but we all know in Fanfics that those don't really work out. . . or if they did, they mostly end up even worse.

I mean, have you seen the fanfic where Obi Wan became the next Vader? It was weird! Seriously, you should go check it out, it's surreal. (Title was Viper of Light by The Warrior of Twilight, I think?)

Anyway, back to the topic. I guided Qui-Gon in Obi-Wan's direction, and told him - no, I promised him that he wouldn't regret having him as a Padawan. The disappointment rolling off of him was drowning me, but with a stiff upper-lip we parted and said our goodbyes.

Obi-Wan had no idea that I sicced Qui-Gon on him, so I didn't blame him when he came running to me proclaiming about becoming a Padawan. It was the happiest day of his life. And I couldn't be anymore proud for that bugger, than I already was.

Bah, enough of that. Time for the real reason why I am telling this chapter.

So, one day, Me and Master Cruell went out of the temple. Why, you ask. Well, unlike Jedi Knights who are busy saving the world, the ones who work in the Core gets more slack. Make sense since our training in the force and stuff is completely cut and null. And another reason, the foods at the temple sucks!

Well by our standards.

So we went into a nearby cafe which sells all kinds of delicacies! Yippee!

Cruell approached me that morning, asking if I wanted to eat at a cafe she knew. She told me they baked very delicious sweets. I told her, "You had me at 'eat'." So off we go until we found a nice looking cafe at a surface level. It looked sugary.

I mean, I don't know how something may look sugary, but just imagine a cake smothered in all kinds of icing. Use that for reference.

Inside we went, and immediately the smell of the bake sweets hits me like a sack of bricks! It was that delicious. Funnily enough, there were some strips of meat on the counters, which counted as a delicacy for some species, I guess.

I wanted to try one, but my main focus was not on that piece of meat. No, my compadres, my eyes were immediately locked on to the delicacies befit for a KING! The Doo-Doo cookies behind the display cases!

Hey, now. I know the name sounds funny, but the thing is actually addicting! Think coffee with cream, smothered in sugar, but they managed to make a solid bake goodies out of them. Yum!

"Hey, Cruell! Look!" I exclaimed, clutching my hands to my heart. "There is such a thing as the Will of the Force."

I practically heard her eyes rolled as she walked past me, chuckling at my behavior. "Just grab a seat, little one. I'll be paying for the food."

"Okay," I replied, skipping all the way towards the table at the far corner of the room. The cafe is rather quite homey. . . in a sci-fi sort of way. In a sense, it reminds of Dexter's cafe, just with more colors and smells much better.

When Cruell finished ordering, she came over and sat across me. She sighed, somewhat tiredly, and said, "They said they'll be bringing out our order. So, we'll have to wait." She smiled at me, clasping her hands on top of the table.

Immediately, my everything was on high alert. Was there danger nearby? No, but something's up. I mean, go back a few sentence and see what's wrong with that picture. You found it? Good, so did I.

For those who haven't noticed and can't be bothered, Cruell is SMILING! Hello! Why would she be smiling?! Some of you may assume, "Oh, maybe she's just being casual, I mean you guys are going out to eat."

To that I respond with: Why is she being casual?! Have you ever thought about that?

"Bacchus, while we wait for our food, I was hoping we could talk." She said, finally, looking at me with tired smile on her face.

"Oh," I voiced, looking about casually for any source of escape. "Whatever they told you, I didn't do it. The mess was not my fault!"

"What?"

"What?"

She gave me a stern look. Something familiar at least. "I'll ignore that for now, but whatever the case is, what I wanted to talk about is. . . the trial."

"Oh, I see," I said, feeling relieved.

I mean, I was so glad that I didn't had to reveal that secret. . . and, no, I ain't telling you, the audience, either!

"What's there to talk about, master? I failed, that is that," I said finality, hoping that was enough to change the topic.

"Lito told me exactly what happened," She said so simply, causing me to froze out of surprise. "Bacchus, at this point I begin to question every move. Even something as failing a simple test. With you, young boy, everything seems to have purpose."

"What? You called that test simple? Did you know how many Gundarks were in that cave?" I said, giving her an exasperated look. I kept my tone jovial, joking even. "Too many to count! And, interesting fact, Gundarks are reckoned to be able to evolve into a sentient being in about a millennia or so - or that's what the evolutionist said in the holo-books."

"I don't care about the Gundarks," She said sternly, glaring me a warning not to play jokes with her. "What I want to know is why you did it. Why, boy? Why did you just give up the opportunity to become a Padawan not only once, but twice."

"What else is there to say? I know that Lito and Obi-Wan has more potential than me when it comes to being a Jedi." I replied, looking away just avoid those glaring eyes of hers.

"We all know that's not true! Bacchus, you may not show it, you may not admit it, but in all of the years I had you as my student, you have shown more promises than all the classes combined."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I groaned with a wave of my hands.

"What's wrong if everyone says that? They can't lie at what they see is true." Cruell says, grabbing my hands to force my attention towards her. Her voice had began to tone down, but her lecture voice was all on high to keep me in place.

"Because what you see is true, can't be for me," I replied, taking my hand from hers.

"Why can't it be true? . . . Unless, its because you know somehow it couldn't be true." She said, not asked. Her eyes focused on my expression to see any tattletale signs. I tried to school my face, but I wasn't quick enough; she saw it. "Yes, you know something, boy."

"What do you mean 'know something'?" I tried to lie, keeping my voice neutral. Again, she grabbed my hands.

"You know something. . . something you're not telling me. Every student would leap at the opportunity to become a Padawan for it meant for them to become a Jedi knight. You. . . never cared for the position of being a Knight."

Oh, dear.

"You know something, about Kenobi, about Lito. Possibly, the entire temple involved," She leaned forward, her eyes solely focused on mines. "What is it?"

And this, my dear audience, is why she is a master! Applause? Applause? Applause.

Now, at this point I could have spilled the metaphorical bean and made this moment to involve someone on the idea that this whole world was fabricated in the mind of genius film director. George Lucas, you're the man!

As much as I wanted to, I can't. There's no way of saying you're world is actually all make-believe. The idea of the Force? Nothing. Fantasy. Everything here I know would soon happen because I wasted 1 to 2 hours of my time looking at a screen. Oh, and watch out for Order 66. Good day.

No, I can't do that. I can't just tell her this. It would break her mind! She is a huge Force believer, and saying what I've known would just shatter her reality. As much as I like to believe otherwise, I am not that cruel. No, seriously, I believed myself to be cruel when in reality I am as soft as puppy.

Other factors would be the risk of changing the timeline. I needed the consistency to keep going so I can know what's going to happen. I know, I know. Keeping it consistent is a bad thing. I know. Don't think I have forgotten about Qui-Gon! I just need things to go smoothly so I can get to that part and save him. That. . . was my ultimate goal. I can't afford any mess up. This is why the story hasn't ended here, because the story from the beginning never told you its goal. My goal. Some of you may have already began looking into my flaws of a plan of action for my goal, but trust me I knew what I was doing.

So, I just told her. . . this.

"I know their true potential. Those two will do great things. I can't tell you what I know beyond that. But know this, my purpose is the same as anybody. Same as you," I paused to let it sink in for her. "What I did. . . was so that Lito can have his future, and Obi-wan can have his. Mine is at the temple. Until an opportunity present itself. . . I am staying there."

And these words. . . were no lie.

We looked at each other, both staring intensely for any sign of giving up. Luckily for me, Cruell went first. She only nodded, then waved her hands at one of the droids. "We're ready for our orders, now."

I sighed in relief, knowing that the interrogation was over.

Cruell looked at me, a small smile on her face, one that doesn't look suspicious. I smiled back.

When they brought the Doo-doo cookies, I dug in like there was no tomorrow. From that day forth, Cruell began to trust me more, and we get to eat out at the cafe also. All in all, another day for Bacchus. That's me, by the way.

"Also, about that mess you mention before," She asked, her stern face returning to full force. "I wanna know more about."

Ah, crap.


	9. A teacher, then a student again!

So. . . Um, where was I? Oh, yeah. I didn't cut the deal to become a Padawan since I turned down the opportunity from Qui Gon himself.

Well, it doesn't sound all bad, mate. I did get a job in the Jedi Service Core. In what, you may ask. As a lightsaber instructor in basic forms for younglings.

. . .

No, I am not kidding. I am teaching Padawans how to stab and slash when it comes to lightsabers. It was all thanks to Cruell who suggested the position because of the fact that I had dabbled way too much in the saber art forms. Another person to thank for being slotted into the job was Yoda, since the little green man ratted me out! I still love him, though,

So, yeah, I was teaching little cutey-pies how to kill people. I still feel weird about that, but I try not to think hard on it. Cruell made sure that the "potential" I wasted was to be put into good uses. . . namely lightsaber fighting.

A few years have passed and I was in my pre-adult age working as an instructor, namely about 17. . . 18? I didn't keep count, okay. The Jedi don't celebrate birthdays so it was hard to keep track. Oh, I know its more easier to visit the doctors or medical droids who would use their tech to confirm for me, but they ain't giving me cakes with candles on them, are they?

Anyway, back on track, lightsaber training. I usually take on the hand on approach by actually sparring the kids with a lightsabers. Sure, the curriculum was strictly more focused on deflecting blaster bolts, but I added an extra lesson plan just for fun. And I even had my own lightsaber to use on them.

It was cool for the Core Service Councils to let me have one lightsaber for myself to instruct the kids with, just know that it wasn't equipped with a crystal that would let me slice things into twines. No it was meant to burn and scar thing more likely, even provide an electrical discharge strong enough zap you silly.

Basically they gave me a stun baton that looks like a lighsaber. Still, it was cool.

On one of the typical days, I was wrapping my class up. The children were all worn out, but their spirit was still high. They were doing deflection training, and the little buggers were having a hard time getting this lesson down for weeks on end before. Now, though, they are doing so well they can basically do it with their eyes closed. It felt good watching them get this far.

"Alright, kiddo, time to wrap things up," I said, clapping my hands that signaled for them to get into formation. They all groaned in pain and stumbled all numbly into row, all of their breath heaving. "So far so good. I like what I'm seeing here. If you all keep this up, then you lads and lassies might be able to get this deflecting down in a pinch."

I watch as they smiled, their confidence rising and so are their egos inflating like balloons. I waited and basked in what seems like their high spirits. Then it was time to put it down. "There is. . . one. . . itty. . . bitty little problem that I might need to address."

Immediately all their smiles disappeared like smoke in the wind. It was. . . beautiful. Time to capitalize on it. "Senko! Your forms was too weak, I need you to button it up. Ayu, you're were still too twitchy for my taste. Try to relax or I'll find something to make you relax. . . and that's a threat. Kima, what the heck was that flourish!? It wasn't necessary. Tone it down. You're deflecting bolts, not playing tennis. Don't ask me what tennis is. Iskor! That wasn't Sicho! I know Sicho! Go back to form one or I'll give you form two, personally!"

Every last child winced as I called them out on their mistakes. There was no mercy. . . only the Force. Okay, that was a corny joke, sorry. Anyway, yeah, there was no room for error. At the end of it all, the kids were left standing in a row with their heads bowed and spirit low. Good, it was meant to humble them.

Done with the stick, time for the carrot.

"Take the time off tomorrow. Continue your studies with the other class, but there won't be any here." I said, watching as they all confusedly look among each other. Cute. "Take the time to review your mistake and relax. And go to the med bay, stat. Don't want no one coming here complaining about sore limbs the day after." I gazed into all their eyes, a sense of relief washing over them. They stood their awkwardly for a moment, unsure, which I had to rectify. "Well, go on. Class dismissed."

All at once, the kids all scrambled out. I heard them whoop in joy, their stomps echoing down the halls as they ran.

I sighed in contend. Another days work for me, it seems. I set about to clean up the class, when I heard some people chuckling at the door. I turned and saw a couple of old faces that I missed for a while.

"Are you even allowed to give them the day off?" Bentas commented as he entered, all brown robes and cloaks. Behind him trailed Lito and Plio, along with Tona who was silently fuming at the doorway.

"Well, well. Look what the Rancor dragged in," I joked as I approached them all for a hug, except for Tona who stood far off. "Ah, it's been a while guys. At this point I had thought you guys had forgotten all about little ol' me."

"Never." Lito said as he hugged back, his embrace was more harder than the other two - Tona stood by door, still, avoiding all the hugfest.

"Ah, Lito. Look at you!" I exclaimed. He has grown, and the nervous look and disposition that was him before was now all grown and more confident.

"It's all thanks to you, Bacchus." He said as he stood more proudly. "I am ever grateful for what you had done for me, and I have made a promised to myself to make you proud of me."

Oh, this boy. Tears were about to shed, but I ain't gonna cry then and there. "Tsk, you already made me proud." I said all corny-like as I hugged him.

"I hope the teacher position has been treating you well?" Bentas asked, clapping his hand my shoulder.

"Yeah, it has, actually." I replied, enjoying the moment among old friends.

"To be honest, I thought you would be stuck as janitor since you clean a lot back then." He sneered, causing me to swipe at him playfully. We all laughed - well, they laughed, I pouted. They are so mean.

"Janitor fits you." Plio commented.

"Ack, et tu, Plio?" I gasped in mock-hurt. "Why do you hurt me so?"

"You clean better." She replied, a small grin on her lips. That set off everyone to laugh some more - well, again, they laughed I pouted some more.

I glanced over to Tona. I noticed she was in her black robe, her twin tails grown longer below her shoulders. Her arms were crossed as she leaned casually against the door frame, looking all aloof and all that.

I smiled her way and called her, "Tona! Come on in, you're blocking the door, girl."

"Tsk." Was all she said as she peeled herself away from the door and entered. Her Orange skin before took on a darker tone, but the speckled spots on her cheeks were new. Must be a new face-paint tradition or something.

"It's been a while, Tona." I said warmly, knowing she's just not used to being addressed to by a friendly face. "How are things? Is Master Sriek doing good?"

She shrugged. "Things have been normal. And Master Sriek told me to take the day off as he goes to meditate on something."

"Meditate alone? Must be something important." I inquire, but that only made her frown some more.

"It's related to the last mission we took but that's none of my business to disclose or for you to know."

It was a tense moment, it seems. The other three were watching her and I warily as we stood across from each other. She was giving me this really intense look.

"I see." I spread my arms apart, and saw her gazing at them curiously. "Can I get a hug from you, too?"

She paused. She contemplated about it. Then she approached me with her arms wrapped around my waist and mine around her shoulders.

I heard the three sighed in relief. I laughed.

"It's good to see you again, my friend!" I cheered, and she only pulled away from the hug with a "Tsk." Well, she was warming up to me, that's something.

They stayed around and we all chatted some more. We all reminisce about the old days and cooed at how adorable Lito was back then. The said person only blushed and groaned in complaint at our teasing. It was great meeting old friends. That is when the worst idea was made known.

"Hey, I have an idea." Bentas exclaimed, drawing all our attention. "How about we spar, huh? Like the old times."

I immediately disliked the idea. Meanwhile, the others were somewhat open to the idea, Tona especially when she set her glares onto me. "That's a great idea," She said, her focus dead-set on me. "It be a good way to see each other's progress. Besides, we haven't sparred with Bacchus before, even during class."

"Yeah, cool!" Bentas agreed, glancing at the other two who nodded in agreement. "What say you, Bacchus? Don't be holding out on us!"

All eyes were on me, and I saw no way of letting down this offer. I tried, though. "Ah, yeah, man I've been rusty, ya know? I don't know if I am up to standard with you guys." I was trying to play it cool. It would have worked, if not for Tona.

"Nonsense. It seems the younglings under your tutelage seems to disagree otherwise." Tona said, her intense stare taking on a whole new meaning of weird.

I wanted to play it off, but the others were piping up in agreement with her.

"Yeah, some masters were impressed at how they've improved for younglings." Lito said, looking all the puppy would when in awe.

"Hey, I sparred with one of them, and they were able to keep me on my feet." Bentas supported.

"You're that good." Plio deadpanned, her finger pointing at me oh-so accusingly.

There was no way out of it, so I just shrugged and stood up to get the practice sabers. I gave them each of their sabers respectively to what they can wield. Bentas had two, though, whilst the others were stuck with one. I kept the one given to me from Core Service Council.

"Alright, Plio and I will go first." Bentas exclaimed, taking his place in the center room. Plio took up the opposite side and took up her stance.

As soon as they were given the go ahead, Bentas was the first to burst into combat. His lightsabers ignited, one blue one green, he took to slashing at Plio more violently than a hurricane. Bentas was fast, precise, and I saw his forms were improving. He danced on the floor, his feet wildly tapping at the cement as loud as his lightsabers hummed and clashed at Plio's.

If Bentas was a storm, Plio was the rock that stood unfazed against it. Her defense were up, her form tightened to make sure his strikes don't pass through her blue lightsaber. It was unreal to how much she blocked his attacks, and the way she stood the same ground she had at the beginning of the match.

It was clear who would have won the match. Bentas speeds picked up as he circled Plio, his weapon poised for the strike. Plio's eyes had tracked him as fast he was, and coiled her body in preparation to spring. Bentas lashed out. Plio ducked. Her lightsaber lashed out as hard and precise as viper would attack.

Bentas was down on his back, his lightsabers lost from his grips, and his robe burned from his waist up to his chest. He laid on the floor as the electrical current took its course, stunning his nerve, making him do the silly dance. I told you it would zap someone silly.

"Plio wins." I announced, walking over to help up Bentas but Plio beat me to it as she carried the poor boy onto his feet.

The two stared at each other for a moment, a tense air taking place in the air. Then, like a melted butter, it dissipated when Bentas smiled and shook hands with the victor.

"Hah, you got me good. Next time, it won't happen again when we spar." He proclaimed with a smile.

"I'll wait." Plio quipped back, a small smile on her lips.

As the two stepped out of the center, I took the time to compliment them. They both blushed at my praise before I went to announce the next up-coming match up: Lito and Tona were up next.

Tona took the floor with that cold confidence that made her look bad-ass! She threw off her black cloak and took up stance across. Her lightsaber ignited, a blue glowing blade, and was pointed towards her opponent.

I expected Lito to cower at her display of confidence alone, but surprisingly the little boy ain't so little when he stood tall with his lightsaber ignited in green luminescence as he took up his stance. I saw the determination in his eyes burning like fire, and they way he glanced at me told me he was out to impress me. I'm already impressed.

"Alright, begin!" I announced.

What surprised me the most was that Lito took the initiative to strike first. Tona was, too, as her defense was raised in a hurry. Lito drew back, his swings smooth and controlled. Tona fell for the feint and left herself open when Lito slashed across her leg. It would have afforded him victory if his slash didn't just slash the surface of the leg-sleeves.

Tona withdrew back and kept her distance. She watched Lito with same amount of surprise I had for the once small, klutzy boy. She then glanced at the burnt legging of her pants below her left knee and huffed in annoyance.

"Not bad, Lito." She complimented, her eyes still trained on her leg.

"Tsk, I missed." Lito berated himself, slapping his open palm to his forehead.

"Yeah, you did," She replied, her eyes turning to her opponent with the fierce look from before. "Big mistake."

Lito drew up his guard just in time as Tona lunged. The lightsabers hissed at their blades clashing. Lito tried to push her off, but Tona withdrew just in time to watch as he stumbled forward. With deadly accuracy she whipped out her legs and kicked at his torso causing him to double forward in pain. Then she spun around his open back and drew up her lightsaber up his back.

"Ack!" He cried as he danced the silly dance before collapsing face-first to the floor.

"Lito!" Bentas cried as he rushed out to help the little one up. Plio joined beside as they fret over him.

"Okay, that's enough," I said, walking over to see Lito smiling weakly as he stood up with Bentas acting as support. "You okay?" I asked.

"Sorry, still have a lot to learn," He responded pathetically, his face dejected and forlorn.

"Nah, I'd say you've done better than last time. The first strike ya did was genius on your part, and that says a lot of your improvement. Next time use the back of your hand to knock her out!" I complimented, ruffling his hair. I watched him grumble, his face blushing at my teasing.

"Now, it's your turn." Tona said. I turned to her and saw her walking over to the center of the room again. She took up her spot from across, watching me with all the same intense she does when she's determined. "Bacchus, you're up."

"Who? Me?" I said, looking around mockingly. "Isn't it close to bedtime, or something? We might get in trouble." Her glare intensify as she walked over. "Plus, you know, I'm bushed." I faked a yawn, hoping it sells.

"You will spar with me, now." She said somewhat threateningly. She stood in front me, her face scowling as she looks up to me. Her eyes burned with some sort of determination that tells me all I needed to know: I can't say no at all.

"Ahhhh, fine," I relented. She nodded out of triumph before she took up her spot. I walked over and took up mine. "Alright, Bentas, you call it.'

I watched as my weequay friend stood to the side, his eyes turning to both of us to confirm if we were ready.

I took out my lightsaber (still a practice saber) and ignited. Tona did the same. I took up form, and so did she.

"Begin!" Bentas announced, stepping back into the sideline with the others.

Neither one of us made a move. Tona observed me with deadly focus, which made me worry that she was taking this way too seriously than I thought.

I stepped sideways and saw her gaze drawn to my movement. It was scary, somewhat, to be at the end of that intense focus; like a predator to a prey.

I watched her form, which was Ataru, took up on a nearly coiled stance. She was readying herself, almost too much. At the moment, I was worried that she might have other intention when it comes to this sparring business. I knew she had one, but I was worried it was more than I initially thought.

She moved. I watched. Tona made the first attempt to strike. I saw the attack and parried it effortlessly with my green lightsaber ignited.. She lunged again, and I redirected her attacks as I saw fit.

Her strikes were strong, almost too strong; it was infused with the Force, it seems. I could sense as much I can sense her movement.

She attacked again, this time driving down from above in a slash. I danced to side and spun around her just the same as she did to Lito. I had the opening, but I knew she was ready for that. So I ducked backwards as her foot lashed out, her sandal-like boots nearly scratching my nose.

She was aggressive, that I saw, but it was almost too aggressive.

I stood forward stepping close into her range that barely left room between us. Her eyes widened as she tried to strike but my close proximity made it too awkward for her to any swinging. I raised my arm and braced against her sword-arm, stopping the lightsaber from cutting me. She tried swinging from the other side but I ducked under it just in time.

She stood back and went for the lunge. I was hoping for that since she was too focused on using her lightsaber to hit me. I sidestepped and watched as she stumbled past me, her sword arm in front of me opened for the taking.

I swung upward and winced as I heard the hiss of the lightsaber made burning contact with her wrist. I heard her cry as she dropped her lightsabers and tumbled forward on the ground.

I saw her body laid still on the ground. I watched her shoulders shuddered and trembled. I was beginning to get worried.

"Tona?" I asked in worry, deactivating my lightsaber I rushed to her. She sat up clutching her wrist and kept herself from looking at me. I sat beside her reaching out my hand to look at her wrist but she withdrew it from me. "Tona? Are you okay?"

I heard her whimper, crying. This was new and I didn't know what was going on! Why was she crying?! Did I do something wrong! I couldn't make sense of it. Was I too harsh?

She turned to me, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at me with anger. That look made me froze as I watched wiped her eyes and nose from the snot and tears.

She stood up from the ground, watching me where I stayed kneeling with same look in her eyes at me. "Why?" She asked. I drew back from the question, knowing that this question was becoming familiar with me. "Why did you give up the chance to become a padawan?!"

I was about to answer, but she cut me off. "No! Don't say anything, for I know that would either be an excuse or a lie! You have so much potential but you just threw it away! I can't understand someone like you would throw away such an opportunity, and I am sure I don't want to hear your excuses."

She picked up her lightsaber and rushed out of the room.

"Tona." I called, but she was gone. I looked to floor dejectedly as I stood. I look to the others and saw them glancing at each other awkwardly. Poor bugger are just as confused as I was from all that event. "You guys go and get some rest. . . that's enough excitement for one day, it seems."

"But Bacchus-"

I raised my hands to silence Lito. "No, not now. I. . . I just need time to be alone right now. . . Please."

They begrudgingly accepted my wish and left the room. I stumbled about thinking hard on why she would be so angry at me for turning down being a padawan. I stewed over the thought for a while before just giving up and resorted to cleaning the arena room to keep me busy.

I'll apologize to her tomorrow, I thought. Something's bothering her, and it's my fault. At least, I can do that much. With that decided, I resumed to what I was doing.

I took to the routine just as much I have before. I was just mopping the floors when. . . a presence was behind me. I turn to look but I saw no one there. I wanted to ignore my Force Sense to go back being depress but the tingle at the back of my head were raising alarms in all levels.

I stood where I was, uncertain. I regarded the now dark room as I would regard a room filled with KKK members. I took the mop and placed it in the bucket, and began to approach the room. Weirdest sentence I have ever used, but yeah I approached it.

In a sense the room felt hostile towards me, and I was being careful in case it lashed out at me. It did. I ignited my blade just in time as blue blade ignited against my green one. The blades hissed and echoed in the room as I watched a strange figure with a hood covering his face and a scarf wrapped around his maw to prevent me from seeing him..

I stepped back, but the figure followed. The blue blade hummed as it swung at me. I parried it away and tried to retreat some distance, but the stranger wasn't going to give me no such quarry. I tried to sidestepped but he spun effortlessly and redirected his attacks to drive me back. I blocked the tricky strike but I was back being driven back.

I saw what the person was doing. He was trying to herd me to a wall, hoping to catch me off-guard. I prepared myself as my back met the cement wall. I waited. He lunged. And I pounced on the opportunity. I ducked under the strike and drove my shoulder forward to push him back.

I heard him grunt as he stumbled back. Before he could reform, I feinted a couple of swings at his torso and leg to keep him stumbling and off his toes.

Then he unexpectedly stood his place and leaned into one my feint with his lightsaber, surprising me as he followed my feint with a point to drop my offenses. Whoever this guy was, his form was meant to keep me from being in control of the fight.

I raised my lightsaber to deflect his attacks, but his well-coordinated attacks were exhausting for me to keep up with. One of the swings to my leg was too close for comfort! I was getting desperate. My panic was setting in.

I swung to retaliate but he countered it perfectly and managed to disarm me by shorting out my lightsaber's hilts. I watched as my lightsaber was cut into two, it's hilt head smoldered as it hissed in its sudden destruction. I wanted to whine there and then but the blue lightsaber pointed at my throat stayed me from doing so.

I stood where I was, quiet as I could be as the person just tilted his head with lightsaber pointed me. Then a voice spoke:

"Good," The voice purred. "Very good. I see that my apprentice wasn't misleading me when he said you had potential."

At this point, I was getting sick of this potential gist, but I wasn't going to say anything about it with a lightsaber to my throat. The voice sounded familiar, but for all I know it couldn't be anyone good. "W-who are you?" I asked, cursing my self for stuttering.

"Oh, how unsurprising that my apprentice made no mention of me," He said as he lowered his lightsaber. "Very well then I shall introduce my self." He began to raise his hood and unwrapped his scarf. In that moment my jaw dropped, hanging like a rag in the wind, for I knew who he was. The same combed back hair, the sharp-trimmed beard, the deep-brooding voice that made you think of the word "Nobility" is none other than. . . "You may call me Master Dooku. And from now on, you are my apprentice."

I dropped to my knees as I my brain fused out. He stood where he was and rolled his eyes at me.

"I was warn something like this would happen," He grumbled as he stood over me. "Close your mouth, young Bacchus, it's unbecoming of you." I did I was told. "Good." He hummed in approval as he walked to the doorway.

I sat where I was watched his back, my mind still unbelieving of the situation. He stopped by the door and said. "Well, hurry up. Daylight is waiting for nobody."

"B-but, why?" I asked, and he arched his brow at my question as if unimpressed. "I-I failed the test. And I now am a teacher-"

"That is all taken care. I have talked to Head Council of the Core and made arrangement for your transfer." He said nonchalantly as he stood waiting by the door.

"B-but-"

"Enough," He said so strictly. He approached me and held me by the arms. He raised me up and looked me over. "I can see you are overwhelmed. But know that you are now being chosen as my apprentice - all thanks to my apprentice whose offer you turned down. You turned down so much opportunity before, but you won't have the choice to turn this one down. . . Am I clear?"

He said the last part so threateningly that made me nodded out of fear for my life.

"Good. Now come along. There's so much to be done."

And that. . . was how I became the Padawan to none other than Count Dooku himself. Can this get any more weirder? Oh, wait, it can. Wait and see. . .


	10. Dooku's Apprentice and Qui-Gon's hero

**Dooku's Apprentice and Qui-Gon's soon-to-be-hero**

So where did we last left off? Oh, yeah, having the OG villain of the clone wars attack from outta nowhere then took me in as his apprentice.

Did I leave anything out? No? Good.

So, yeah. Weird, huh?

I took to being his apprentice with a fifty-fifty zeal I could muster. Considering that I am receiving tutelage from the main villain of the clone wars, and one of my favorite villains by far next to Saruman, I was somewhat cautious when taking lessons from him.

It was actually more right for me to be so cautious, because his teachings are brutal as they were rumored to be. I mean, imagine having to do lightsaber practices for four hours straight before resigning yourself to the rest of the hours until sunset learning etiquette , politics and other brain-melting trivia, followed by four more hours of more lightsaber practices before hitting the hay.

You may now question if I am still alive after all that.

Those were the harshest two years of my life. Nowadays . . . things are actually getting easier for me to handle. Don't get me wrong, I hate his method of teaching, but the benefits of it were unarguably very helpful in the long run.

And Dooku is not a bad guy, actually. Sure, he is strict and somewhat of a stick in the mud, but you can't deny his ambitions are inspirational and infectious. The guy is a politician that is not afraid to question the authority of the Senate. He does what he thinks is right by his moral code, and no one else's.

So, to start this chapter off, let's take it into the library where I was goofing off. That's right, 20 or so into my years and I haven't age mentally. Can ya blame me? My mind is still fried due to processing the world I am in.

So, where was I?

Oh, yeah. Library. If you want to know how bored I was to goof off, here's how I was having a mock battle at one of the tables.

"Captain Bacchus to star command."

"We read you, captain."

"Approaching computerized book shelf, commencing extraction. Pulling data to holo-book."

"Captain, we request info status on head-librarian."

"Librarian is busy dusting some table or something. We're in the clear to continue communication, star command."

"Roger that. Report back to the table for docking and debrief."

"Wilco, star command."

"Alert! Unidentified warship heading towards us! Captain! Orders!"

"I need info status on this ship."

"Captain, it's the S.S. Dooku! And it's approaching us with hostile intent, sir!"

"I need Deflecting Excuses shields on stand-by! Rework all engines to a stop and put all hands to battle station for a jazz!"

"Bacchus, what are you doing?" Dooku said, standing at my table with a scrutinizing gaze.

"The questioning torpedoes are launched! Quick, activate the Excuse shield. And fire all jazz hands!" I said offhandedly before addressing Dooku with my hands doing the jazz dance. "Nothing, sir."

His stern glare changed by raising his eyebrows by a smidge. "Clearly, if this foolish nonsense you are doing is of any indication." He said with a sniff, his arms crossed in a no-nonsense pose.

"Ack, damage to hull! Shields down!" I began to make choking sound as I flailed about the table. "The ship is splitting apart! All hands, abandon ship! But not the captain . . . he goes down with his ship."

Slap!

"Ow!" I cried as I rubbed my sore head. I watch as Dooku withdrew his hand back into his fold as he glared at me.

"Enough. Now have you finished studying like I asked you to?"

I sighed. "Yes, I did."

"Hmm, I hardly believed that." He intoned with a sniff.

"In the planet of (I cannot spell this in english) which is the 6th planet in the system of (These are sounds, be warned, bear with this weird insert), there lived the species of (Who in the hell has these kind of vocal, and why can't I spell them!?) that lives in the governing system of a democratic hierarchy that they called (My throat! Save them!)." I listed/sounded the trivia I had gathered in my spare time, and watched Count Dooku as he nodded approvingly. "-which are the reason why they are not a part of the Republic or conform to its senate."

"Hmm, good," He said. "I can't believe you're able to be productive while at the same time you're not. You're an enigma, student."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I laughed, standing from my table.

"Yes," He said with an eye-roll. "Now come along, the next part of your practice is up."

I stood from the table and followed Dooku that to what I assumed to be the most exciting part of training under Master Dooku. By exciting, I meant that it was all going to be excruciatingly painful.

A few hours later, we were both in the training arena. Count Dooku was standing to one side, watching me with hawk-eye focus on my every move.

I was in the center being peppered by dozens of little holo-balls of doom shooting stun bolts at me. I blocked every shot I can and dodged for those I couldn't. There were about 20 or so of those little balls of horror flying about in the air! Intense concentration was needed as one slip-up could be fatal.

How fatal can it get?

Imagine one blaster bolt hits you, stuns you, and breaks away your concentrations. When that happens, the rest of the balls take advantage of it and shoots away until you crumple under their rain of bolts. And that's not all; the balls won't stop shooting until Master Dooku's assigned timer turns off.

See? Excruciating.

I learned this the hard way in the first few months under his teaching. The reason for such an intense lesson was because he had apparently heard about my OP reflexes. Thus, he became fixated on testing the limit of my reflexes, even to go as far as adding 30 more balls of terror into the stadium just to push it!

I wonder who could have told him? I sure hope it ain't that small green midget! My patient, deteriorating it is!

Luckily it was just one of those days where he just wants to keep me on my toes. 20 balls is getting easy to deflect, yes, but know that it still strains my mental capacity by a bit.

"Bacchus, focus!" Barked my master - which wasn't helping!

A small amount of frustration in my thoughts began to voice it's opinion in colorful words that would make Yoda turn pink. I could handle focusing on the balls just fine, but having him breathing down my neck was what I like to call an unnecessary distraction.

"Your footwork are getting sloppy!"

"Watch your swings, don't telegraph it!"

"That last bolt was too close. Concentrate!"

"I've seen elderly people react much quicker than that and more spry than you'll ever be."

I don't know about you guys, but that last one wasn't much of an insult. I mean, who watched Clone Wars? Anyone?

Point is, it's hard to get angry when you know that there is a certain old person more spry than any of us combined.

The only thing ticking me off is that he is shouting and barking instructions that distracts me from properly blocking the bolts. I can't point it out or complain, they have an excuse where they say: "In the heat of battle, distractions are inevitable so you must learn to be able to fight during such thing."

"Alright, that's enough." Dooku finally said.

All the balls of nightmare deactivated and floated away to terrorize other hapless children. I deactivated my lightsaber and finally sighed. I slouched with my head between my knees desperately gasping for air. All my limbs were shaking and my heart was about to bust out of my ribs. I didn't know if I was having a heart attack or a parasite was about to jump out of my chest like in the Alien movies.

"Bacchus, I sense your frustration," He started, picking me up to stand a bit straighter. "But do know that distraction are inevitable during a battle, and you need to train to be able to fight during such event."

Hah, told you so!

"I think I have gotten it down a tick, master." I replied, trying my best to control my breath.

Dooku gave me a scrutinizing glare before he set off somewhere. I followed as it seems this training session have been concluded.

"Bacchus, know that I may be harsh on you, but my lessons will prepare you for the greater good." He remarked, his eyes unfazed from the hall.

"I know." I replied. "That why you prepared me to be good at."

He stopped suddenly, and I watched as he finally turned to me fully. "Do you really know?" He asked with his arms crossed.

I stood there silently under his gaze, and knew that we weren't moving until I clarify what I meant. I rolled my eyes and did so since he wasn't really known for his patience.

"When you say greater good, I know you are referring to the people. Not the senate or the Republic, but the whole galaxy as a whole," I watched as he raised his brow, which is actually a sign of his that meant his surprise. There are other meanings but this one was a surprise. "You're not a big fan of the Senate, neither are you of the High Council. I've heard about your point of view on the case, and know that you have my full support."

"Hmm, surprising someone as young as you seems to know a great deal of the matter I deal with. But words don't mean anything without action; when you are prepared to fight, you must know which side you are fighting for."

"I know what I am fighting for."

"Oh?" Again his eye-brow was raised.

"It's not peace, nor for the council or the senate. It's the side that leads to a greater future for the whole world."

Again, we stood where we were as master Dooku scrutinized me. He seems to be looking for something from me, either that or he caught on to my wordings. I'd hope not, but then again, why did I open mouth?

"Hmm, I see," Was all he said as he walked away. I followed after and we just kept our pace in the hallway. We were heading to the main hall, which means he's going somewhere again, probably the senate.

When we arrived at the main entrance, Count Dooky paused at the entrance as he turned to me. "Bacchus, I am leaving for the Senate, and I had hoped you would join me."

"Ah, master, you know the answer to that." I replied sheepishly. I appreciated the thought, but the bloody senate is a mess! It's a room full of hypocrites that kills me just hearing them breathe. And Master Dooku knows this.

"Eventually, you will have to learn how to stomach the politicians within that room," He scolded before he sighed. "Very well, I shall return shortly. Take this time to rest."

"Thanks, master!" I said with glee. But just as I was about to walk in, I noticed that Dooku was still standing where he was, looking uncertain. "Um, master?"

He looked to me then spoke with the same cold voice he had, but tinged with something I couldn't put my finger on. "Bacchus, when you said you fully support my point of view, to what extent will you stop doing so?"

Ah, yes. Immediately the flashbacks of the Clone Wars flooded my mind. I wanted to say something cheesy like, 'Until ya turned bad!' or something. But looking at him then, I noticed he had this cold look to him, but his eyes looked desperate. Yes, desperate.

I began to think about my answer. Dooku changed into the man he was because his only apprentice, Qui-Gon, died on Naboo (Which is a fate I will try to change!). Another reason was because of how ignorant the senate and the Jedi were towards the moment on Naboo that they had only sent two of their members to deal with it.

I bet during those time, Dooku had no one left to help during those times. He had started the Separatist out of spite and to bring down what he had considered a corrupted system.

I looked up to him and finally said, "Hmm, there are limits to every man, master. Just know that you will always be my master, and I will never raise my saber against you."

He nodded, then walked away. I noticed that his shoulders weren't so tensed as before, more loose. I shrugged at the oddity that was Dooku, before I skipped my merry way into the temple!

Along the way, I was just heading towards my room when I caught, from the corner of my eyes, a very familiar figure. "Qui-Gon?" I called, and watched as the father figure I had turned to me with a warm smile on his face. "Qui-Gon!"

I ran over and hugged him as hard as I can. "Hello, again, young one." He chuckled in amusement. "My, you have grown."

"I haven't seen you and little Obi for years!" I said sadly. "I missed ya guys badly."

"And so have we," He replied with the same soft, deep voice of his. "Obi-Wan had returned to his dorm, but if you could trouble yourself to speak with me, please?"

"Yeah, sure." I said as we both walked at a slow pace down the hall.

It was a calming walk. One that didn't have the same feeling as Dooku's, but there was the similarity that I noticed. Like student, like teacher.

"Bacchus, I have heard recently that you were trained under Dooku," He said with worry in his voice. "I hope he hasn't been harsh on you."

"Oh, like, you have no idea," I replied, but that only made him looked more worried. "But don't fret, the guy has been keeping me on my toes. To be honest, I appreciate how he does his training; harsh it may be, but it is exactly what I need. Nowadays, I think I can be blindfolded while doing his lessons."

"Hmm," He sighed in low-key relief. "I am glad that you think so, but I believed that you would have fared better under my teaching."

"Now, don't be like that, Qui-Gon," I scolded. "I didn't accept you for a reason-"

"And what may be that reason?" He said suddenly, his eyes focused onto me. I was thrown off-guard on how intense he was being. "Bacchus, for years, others have said that you aren't an ambitious student. But even I know that's not true. For years, Cruell and I have been watching you closely, and we can already tell you do things impulsively, yes, but it is done with a purpose. A reason."

"Oh, uh, I-"

"It doesn't all add up. It doesn't make sense; you giving up the chance to be a Padawan not only once, but twice. And you leading me to Obi-Wan is not some coincidence, is it?" He stopped as he turned to me. His face and was stern, but eyes still remain soft and warm. He only speaks out of worry. "I have seen the potential you have seen in my padawan, and I can safely say that you are not wrong that he has them. But you do have potential, too!"

I recoiled as every word seems to drive in the fact they are all onto me! I didn't know what to say, and I couldn't even say it all without looking like some sort of loony.

Then he said something that seems to sum up all those moments of confusion, worry, frustration and more when dealing with me. "Why are you doing all of this?"

I sighed as I looked to him. In his eyes, he looked so worried, so confused. This question must have been eating him as he did his mission with Obi-Wan.

". . . I am not up to anything," I replied, and he looked disappointed. "No, I am done planning, nowadays, I am just preparing myself."

That last one had his attention. "For what, Bacchus?" He asked, looking even more worried.

". . . To save you," I said vaguely. I saw him recoiling out of surprise, and before he could reply I stopped him. "I don't remember much about my past since we have gone on and forgotten about it. What I can tell is that I owe you so much for being the hero."

"Bacchus, I-"

"Now, remember this, and remember always; I will be the hero next," I said with all the solemness and honesty I have left in me. "I will come save you, and repay back the debt. And there's nothing you or anyone can do to stop me."

We both stood there. Silent. We gazed at each other for a long time before he gave in first, sighing as he patted me on the head. "I believe there's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"Nope." I said as tears suddenly pouring out of my eyes. I don't know why I was crying, but maybe being this close to being honest of my plan was a small relief.

"Very well. I look forward to it, young one." He said with a laugh. He then gestures down the hall, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said with a shaky breath. I wiped away the tears and we resumed our trek down the halls. And shut up! Those were manly tears!


	11. My little Kouhai

Oh, what joyous of days. Master Qui-Gon had returned to the temple along with a certain someone; that certain someone is, of course, little Obi. The day after I had that nice talk with Master Qui-Gon, I had made plans to visit my little Obi-Wan. Because for the past the past two years that they have been gone doing some sort of mission of which I had no clue what it was, my little Obi-Wan have seemed to have grown a few inches.

It was almost unfair how adorable he still looked, sleeping on his bed with a tranquil look on his face. It almost made me regret what I was about to do to such a serene sight with the bucket of cold, freezing WATER.

Splash, went the water as it soaked the poor, poor boy.

"Aaaaah!" He screamed as he flipped out of bed. With a loud thump he fell to floor, moaning cusses under his breath as he favored the back of his head. "What's the big idea, Sempai?"

Adorable. He still calls me Sempai to this day, and it had been a name I insisted, to his confusion, for him to call me by whenever we are alone or among friends.

"Wakey, wakey!" I cheered as I bounced on his bed. "Ya can't start the morning without having a good shower . . . followed by complimentary breakfast, of course."

His eyes widened in horror as I picked up a pan of pies off of the table nearby. With an adorable "Eep!" he leaped from the floor and dashed his way of his room. I followed after, of course, with the pie in hand as I shouted, "Come back here, Kouhai! Thou must have thine breakfast!"

After that whole debacle, of which he managed to avoid the pie to his face, I waited for him at the cafeteria whilst he finished changing from his robes. When he returned, he sat by me as I was eating my morning meal with an exasperated pout on his face that says all on how he feels about the surprise that morning.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked. "I just came back from Mandalore, and already you're pelting me with your _training session_?" He said the last two with quotation gestures.

"Mandalore? So that's where you've been." I said. I kept myself back from screaming in pure joy that Obi-Wan have met the Duchess of Mandalore. Oh, by the gods I ship them hard! "And yes, it was necessary. You need to be ready, at all time when an attack might happen! This training would keep you on your feet if the worst comes to be!"

He rolled his eyes as retorted, "Does it have be when I just got back? You know I am tired, right?"

"Troubles and danger waits for no one, Kouhai," I advised as I eyed the plate. "Plus, think of that as payback for leaving with giving me notice."

"You became Count Dooku without anyone's notice for a whole month, why don't I get to have some payback?" He asked, frowning angrily at me.

" . . . Because I am your sempai, it is disrespectful if you do, my Kouhai." I said with finality, but he didn't seem to take it seriously when he groaned and replied back.

"You still haven't explained to me what those words mean," He grumbled as he pressed his face down on the table. "You're so infuriating sometimes, Bacchus."

"Aww, you love me," I cooed as wrapped one arm around his shoulder. He snorted, but grinned at my lighthearted jab.

"In any case, want to spar after breakfast?" He asked. "It would give me a chance to show you how much I have progressed."

"Hmm, I got nothing else to do, so sure, why not," I said, but then a sly thought came into my head to antagonize him further. "I mean, whatever progress there is being made, of course."

I swear, I thought I heard his neck crack when he turned to me. He gave me a laser-focused stare before that trademark grin appeared his lips. "Wanna bet?"

"What's the wager?" I grinned back.

"If I win, you'll tell me what Sempai and Kouhai means." He declared.

"What happens if I win?" I asked, and saw the grin strained on his face.

"If you win. . . . Well, whatever you think is fair trade – within reason!" He abruptly added.

"Hohohoho!" I laughed cockily, slapping the table in a show of confidence. "Bakayaro! I'm going to enjoy this!"

"And also tell me what that Bakayaro means." He said as he extended his hand.

We shook hands on the deal and hurriedly ate through our breakfast.

After the quick and hurried breakfast, we both rushed to the arena to start our little spar. It was perfect for our spar because no one had the place scheduled for anything until later in the day. When becoming apprentice, the whole curriculum falls under the responsibility of the master to schedule the classes personally. Since both our masters were gone and given us both the day off and the upcoming padawans were still classrooms learning trivial things, we had this place all to ourselves.

We had disrobed the cloaks we wore and bought our lightsabers. Of course, they were on stun, but when we ignited we did so with a near intention to cut down our foe.

Out of all the apprentices I had hard times keeping up with when it comes sparring with a lightsaber, Tona, Plio and Bentas being on that list, Obi-Wan was on top of the list. Not because he is Obi-Wan, but his fighting style is more geared for defenses just as the same as mine.

You can imagine the difficulty of both defensive duelists trying to go at each other.

With both our sabers ignited, we circled each other clockwise. It's a little joke we had on the matter that we always circled clockwise due to the fact that we both favor right; another predicament for our little spar to overcome.

I looked at his stance and noted his Ataru form. Despite being an offensive form, Obi-Wan had managed to convert the form into a very defensive style which is problematic because he can switch from defensive to offensive at the drop of a hat.

"Ohoho!"I laughed, as I leaned in to my right. "I sense much hesitations coming from you."

"Hmm, speak for yourself," He mocked back as he crouched a tad lower. I noticed the shift, but tried not to focus on it. "Why don't you make the first move? Unless – egads! You're afraid to."

I noted the grin on his face, and put the thought of wiping it off his face with a napkin at the back of my head. For now, I need to see the current situation and what would be the best way of acting.

We froze there – unmoving. We had finished sizing each other up, but the next dilemma is what would be the best move.

We were silent, knowing that any attempt of speaking might be seen as another stall. No, it's time to act, and it needs to be done fast.

So I moved first.

Obi-Wan looked surprised at my initial move, but recovered by surging forward. I swung my blade in a downward swing, and he moved to intercept. I watched him leaned into the swing, as he pivoted forward to the point of the momentum unstoppable, and withdrew my blade quickly.

I watched as his eyes widened in horror as his swing went far and over, the weight and momentum couldn't stop him from moving. I watched with glee as I moved back, spinning away from his arcing swing and stooped low to see his opening.

I did what anyone would have done in that moment. I struck. All the while I cried out mockingly, "Sike! Ha – you thought!"

I was then surprised when my blade met only air. Of course, I knew Obi-Wan was good at dueling, but not that good at the moment. It was my turn to look horrified as I saw the abdomen spun around my lunge, and watched as Obi-Wan used that same momentum to charge up a downward slice to decapitate me.

"Sike!"He cried as he bought his blade down.

I only did what I could have done. I tucked my head and spun my whole upper body in an odd angle. I felt the blade the singe the back of my head, but I paid no notice as I kept up the momentum for my feet to carry further.

Slam!

"Ack!" I heard him cried as my feet finally met his face. As soon as I righted myself I pushed on the advantage while he was stun and slashed at his sword arm. He cried out again as he dropped his lightsaber and fell on his back.

I kept pushing and pressed my foot down on his chest to keep him pinned. I aimed my blade at him and said to his face, "Yield?"

He frowned at me while nursing his arm. I stepped off of him and carried him up.

"Whew, good fight!" I said, slapping his back.

"Good fight? I had you there but I blew it! And just when I thought I was getting better."

"Naw, don't be like that. You had me there, to be honest." I said as I went over to pick up his lightsaber.

"I didn't think you would dodge that feint-strike. I came up with that last week and I've been winning duels with other students for a while. And you showed back up and did that?" I whistled to emphasize the awe I was in as I picked up his weapon.

"Really?" He asked curiously at me. "So did you come up with that last counter,too?"

"Um, yes." He gave me a curious look. I groaned. "Master Dooku did almost the same thing you did. So I had planned this counter out by his instructions in case it happens again."

He gave me a wide-eyed look.

"He makes me do this for every move he finds a mistake in. Let's just say I have a lot of saber burns than you do now."

He laughed, apparently feeling better at the expense of my pride. Well, whatever. That laugh was all worth the trouble.

After the brief spar session, we all went to the medical bay to heal him up. When that was done, it was time for us to honor the deal – or should I say for him to honor; which is what brings us to where we were:

We were sitting in his room. I watched him squirm under my intense gaze as I was sitting on his bed while he stood before me looking all the uncomfortable as he felt. He pouted so pathetically which summoned the urge for me to stand up and call it off – but no! I quashed the feeling with the strength of a thousand horny otaku and wait with bated breath for him to uphold his end of the deal.

"Are you sure I have to do this? Why do I have to do this?" He whined. "Come on, Bacchus, let me do something else."

He was stalling. Cute. But I shall not be denied.

"No. Proceed." I said as I sat where I was with an intense focus.

He sighed; wilting in surrender as he finally gave in. He raised his hands above his head and shaped it like some cat ears proceeded to chant along with a dance where he sways side to side. "Neko, neko, ne. Neko, neko,ne. . . . Am I done?" He pleaded while freezing in the cat-ears stance.

"One more and you are free."

". . . . Neko, neko,ne." He did it again, looking angry and somewhat disgruntled by my request.

Perfection. Nothing shall ever top this moment in my life, I had thought. It shall be burned into my memory like a scar I wear with pride.

"Can we stop now?" He pleaded again. I complied back his freedom only because he has succeeded his side of the bargain. "Sometimes I don't get this weird things you make me do."

"It's not for you to find out but for me to treasure over." And what a treasure it is!

"Whatever. I am going to check up on Qui-Gon. Catch ya later?"

"Yup! Ya know where to find me." I said. He smiled at me then left.

I stayed in his room to because I was too lazy to move and my need to ponder about the little tyke that had left. Obi-Wan has been growing up so fast. His skills have improved if the fight was any indication.

I have yet to ask him about his mission on Mandalore. I wonder if he has met Sabine? All I know is that it wasn't right for me to ask if he isn't ready. That was one trippy mission for someone that young, and in love. . .

Still, maybe I could, in my own way, help those two get hitched. All I know is that Obi-Wan and Sabine's love is more real than Mr. "I hate sand." Blegh, most cringiest pick-up line ever! I know that I am on the support of the prequels, but even I can see that moment was so yucky!

"Oh, well," I thought aloud as I prepared to leave. One day I am going to ship Obi-Wan and Sabine really hard when. . . Oh crap! I forgot to record him doing the dance! Damn it all! Great job, Bacchus! Ya had one job!


End file.
